Wildflowers
by XenaLives
Summary: Paily AU Western/Romance with the usual cast of characters playing 19th century cattle town parts. There's gunfire at the Rosewood Saloon where the whiskey flows freely and young love struggles in the harsh plains of Cheyenne, WY.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1870 and it was a blisteringly hot summer in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The air was dry and dusty as the sun beat down on the town and lands mercilessly. Rain was seldom and the water level in Crow Creek, the town's main source, had dropped to an alarming level. Ranchers were having to send the herds farther and farther out to find lands to graze and farmers were increasingly concerned about the crops if it didn't rain soon.

Nevertheless, the town continued to boom. The War Between the States was 5 years past and the Union Pacific Railroad had reached Cheyenne 3 years ago. The town's population, at the time 4,000 strong, had virtually doubled overnight and there had been a steady stream of growth ever since.

New lands being farmed, new herds of cattle being bought and sold, new shops in town going up bringing with them goods and services from the East Coast. People of all walks of life were settling in Cheyenne looking for land, fortune, opportunity, love or just needing a fresh start.

Emily Fields pondered all this as she ran her hand along the coat of her beautiful 8 year old, bay and white Pinto mare, Maggie, checking the tightness of the girth one more time. The mare whickered at her touch and as Emily came around to check her bridle she snuffled and lipped her hair. Emily smiled and ran her hand along the soft velvet of her nose remembering Maggie as a filly, a gift from her mother for her 10th birthday.

Thoughts of her mother reminded Emily why she was up so early this morning saddling her horse. Today was the third year anniversary of her mother's death and, while thoughts of her mother were never far from her mind, today the memories bubbled up to the surface.

For the past two anniversaries Emily had awoken with a heavy heart, feeling the loss of her as if it had happened not a year or two years before but mere days or weeks. She had saddled Maggie those mornings, too, but rode her out to the cemetery and spent the day weeping at her mother's grave, pulling weeds and planting fresh flowers. She returned only after the sun was low in the sky, exhausted and tear stained.

As hard as she tried Emily couldn't yet remember her mother without shuddering inwardly at the image, still vivid in her mind, of her 15 year old self standing by her mother's bed as she wasted away from a battle with Cholera that she just couldn't win. Her mother had been so excited to see the railway finished and see what new and exciting people and opportunities it would bring to the town. She had died before it was finished.

Three years later and Emily's 18 year old self had woken early, not with the expected heaviness in her chest, but with her skin tingling and an energy around her that crackled like the air before a storm. She couldn't explain it and didn't know what it meant but it felt like something extraordinary was going to happen. She didn't know what,she knew only that she wanted not to mourn her mother's death today but to celebrate her life. Her mother wouldn't have wanted her to spend her time remembering her last ugly days but to honor her by remembering the beauty that was her life and their life together.

So, today she would ride out to Crow Creek to the spot they had stopped for lunch when she was a little girl on their way out to settle in Cheyenne. They were close to the town but stopped to rest the horses and little Emily had been restless at the long wagon ride that day. They had watered the horses, splashed each other in the water and eaten biscuits and dried beef on the grassy banks. It had been a time of excitement and change and her parents were giddy with happiness and adventure. She couldn't think of a better place to feel close to her mother today.

Briefly, she wished her father was there to share this day with. Since her mother had died he had spent fewer and fewer days at the ranch, leaving it's care to Emily and the hands, and spending his time in town. It saddened Emily that he felt he couldn't be around her. Her mother's memory was too strong at the house and, for the first year, he could barely look at his daughter as seeing her looking so much like her mother was more that he could stand.

Wayne Fields had made a different life for himself in town. Involving himself on the town council and eventually becoming Marshall Fields, priding himself in maintaining the law in the growing cattle town of Cheyenne. Emily understood and was pleased he had finally found his calling. Her father had grown into himself and the man he was without his wife and, while she sometimes worried as being a lawman in a booming cattle town had many dangers, she supported him fully. His relationship with Emily had blossomed again and, while changed, was stronger than ever.

Emily thought she would ride into town later and bring him dinner. They could talk for a while. Maybe about her mother, share stories. Emily would catch him up on what was going on with the herd and all the hard work Toby, their ranch hand, was doing and maybe she would tell him she felt different, alive in a way she never had before on this day.

Emily hiked up her skirt and swung into the saddle. Maggie danced and shook her head jingling her bridle as she was anxious to run. Emily looked around the small ranch and breathed deeply in pride. They made a wonderful life for themselves here. She clicked her tongue to Maggie, who already knew where they were headed, and set off at a gallop.

* * *

Paige McCullers poked a stick at the smoldering fire while she sipped at the strong, bitter coffee in the battered tin cup. She looked up at the sun through the trees and squinted at it's position. It was still early. She felt she should be getting on. Cheyenne was only an hours ride and she could get a proper meal, a bed and a much needed hot bath but somehow she just couldn't get herself to move on from this spot just yet.

She had been days on the road from Greeley, Colorado and as she neared Cheyenne she found this little oasis near Crow Creek. A grove of trees protecting the ground from the summer's brutal heat. The area was awash with vegetation and wildlife and the creek burbled nearby, the water making the air smell sweet and refreshing. Something about this place made her feel happy and safe and she wanted to stay just a little bit longer.

Her white and black Appaloosa stallion, Hank, grazed happily on the sweet creek fed grass a few yards away. She looked over to him and saw the moment he heard the rider coming. His big head lifted and his ears flicked at sounds she couldn't yet hear. His hearing was uncanny, even for a horse, and she knew she had some time. She threw her coffee in the embers of the fire and kicked dirt over it as the wood hissed and popped.

She wasn't afraid of being seen but she wanted to be the one in control over the encounter. She had every intention of heading to town but she wasn't ready to socialize just yet. She had set up her camp a ways off what look liked the most travelled paths through this grove so she didn't have to worry about being seen unless she wanted to be.

Paige could hear the rider now as they picked their way through the trees. She glanced at her gun belt and thought maybe she should buckle it on in case of trouble. She had a good sense for danger and she felt nothing but a relaxed curiosity about whoever was heading her way and left her weapon where it was.

It was a lone rider as she had suspected and Paige carefully picked her way down toward the creek to get a better look from behind the cover of trees. A young woman dismounted gracefully, despite her long skirt and dropped to the ground. She removed her mare's bridle to let her drink freely from the creek.

The woman knelt next to her horse, cupping her hand, and drinking deeply from the water herself. She splashed water on her face, neck and chest. Even this early in the day the sun was hot and she must have ridden out from Cheyenne. Paige watched with interest as she spoke softly to the mare and patted her neck as she drank.

The woman stood and turned and Paige's breath caught in her throat. She was stunning, her dark hair wind blown from the ride and cascading over her shoulders. Her soft cotton blouse, cut low and loose, was damp from the creek water and clung to her shoulders and breasts. Her skin was a light coffee color, maybe from the sun or, more likely, some inventive ancestry and streaked with dirt and glistening with sweat.

Paige watched her stroll through the trees picking flowers and chatting softly to her horse who, for her part, seemed to be listening intently. She longed to know what she was saying, what secrets she was revealing, what her voice sounded like to human ears.

In the end, Hank stayed quiet and Paige remained hidden. After a while, the woman kicked off her boots and waded into the stream playfully splashing at the horse, relaxed in the shady grass and watched the clouds float by and had another drink, she replaced her mare's bridle and swung gracefully back in the saddle. As she walked back out the way they had come Paige stepped silently back to her camp.

Paige had just settled back down on her log when Hank's head jerked up with a snort and he stamped and pawed at the ground. She looked at him with a start and then heard a horse whinny in fright and a woman's cry of surprise followed by the unmistakable sound of the mare rearing and throwing her rider. Paige grabbed her knife and ran down the path not knowing what to expect but knowing, to her core, she had to help.

* * *

**This story has been so much fun to write (I'm about halfway through but not ready to publish). I never fancied myself an AU author but I'm finding it silly with possibilities and something I can really sink my teeth into and not be limited to the rules of the series.**

**Anyhoo, this one has been percolating for a while (I even do a little research as I go-tee hee!) and I am very into it. I take a lot of artistic license but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Review away...I'd like to hear.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily, relaxed and daydreaming, didn't see the prairie rattler on the path until she had steered Maggie right into it. She snake uncoiled, hissing and rattling, sending Maggie into an uncontrolled frenzy as she jerked away and bared her teeth, eyes wide and rolling in fear.

Emily tried to get control of her tugging at the rains and trying to turn her around but it was too late. The snake struck out at the air around the horse's legs and Maggie reared in fright. Emily cried out and was sent crashing to the ground on her back, the air leaving her lungs with a whoosh. Maggie danced away out of danger leaving Emily to face the snake on her own.

She wasn't normally fearful of rattlers, respectful for sure, but this one was particularly angry and she was at a distinct disadvantage as she struggled to sit up and catch her breath. The snake coiled again for another strike, hissing and rattling, as it eyed her and swayed. Emily threw up and arm to protect her face and missed seeing, but not hearing, the knife as it whistled passed her head and pierced the snake just behind the head, pinning it the the ground with a satisfying thunk.

As Emily was able to prop herself up on one arm she heard the crunch of booted feet as they came to a stop near her. Leather creaked as someone crouched next to her head.

"Are you alright?" A smoky voice asked.

Emily gulped a breath and looked up to put a face with the voice. A woman with brown hair and eyes made darker by fair, dirt streaked skin held out her hand.

Emily took the offered hand, strong and calloused much like her own, and let the stranger pull her to her feet. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered as she dusted herself off and rolled her shoulders and neck around to make sure that was true. "Just winded."

Emily watched as the woman walked over to the snake and toed it with her boot before reaching down to retrieve her knife. She wiped the blade along the leg of her dark pants before resheathing it at her hip.

Emily couldn't help but stare openly at her. She looked to be her own age, dressed as a man but somehow still feminine and striking in her beauty despite her well travelled appearance. Her white cotton shirt was loose fitting, but not so loose as to hide her figure, and was collarless and open at the neck. Emily could clearly see the black stone carved pendant tied close to her throat on a leather cord. It looked to be a bird of some sort with two red beads knotted on the cord at either side of it's head. She wore soft, well fitted, brown leather pants with a wide leather belt with a silver and turquoise buckle. Her boots were dirty but well made.

The woman caught Emily appraising her and gave her a lopsided grin. "You know you really should pay more attention out here." She chided. "It's not a safe place for inexperienced folk."

Emily affronted at the suggestion that her riding skills were lacking straightened and thinned her lips in response. "I can assure you I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The woman's smile never faltered as she reached down to pick up the snake, holding it's dangling weight loosely in her hand. "Not from where I'm standing." She dug at Emily's pride again.

Emily squared her shoulders, preparing to defend herself, when she heard her mother's voice in her head telling her to be humble, to never be afraid to accept help and be thankful to the people who offer it. Especially when given freely and unasked. She let out a slow breath and smiled in return. "Yes, I should have been paying better attention."

Emily turned to walk back down the path and collect Maggie who was munching on the grass by the creek, seemingly unconcerned, now that the danger had passed. She gripped her reins and led her back to where the stranger stood waiting. "Thank you for your help." Emily said sincerely as she stood in front of her.

"It's nothing." The woman answered casually.

"It isn't nothing." Emily answered with a shake of her head.

The woman cocked her head at her and her eyes flashed. "You're right." She replied holding up the limp snake as she made to move off back through the trees. "It's breakfast."

Emily stared at her retreating form in shock at her words before throwing her head back in laughter. She meant to introduce herself but the woman was already disappearing the way she had come.

Paige walked away to the most amazing sound she had ever heard. She wanted, desperately, to stay, feel the warmth of the woman's hand in her own and to hear her laugh again. Her smile faded as she headed back through the trees to her camp and her feelings toward a total stranger flamed in her chest and filled her with longing and fear.

She wanted to rid the thoughts of their meeting from her mind and busied herself rebuilding the fire. As the small flames licked at the dry wood she removed her knife again, rolling the smooth black buffalo horn grip between her hands, before plunging the blade into the belly of the snake and gutting it.

Paige carefully laid the snake's skin across a rock to dry and spit the meat over the fire. Her tasks complete, she crouched on her heels and her mind, unbidden, drifted back to the woman at the creek. Paige shook the thought out of her head. She would head to town soon and as she thought about the crowds of people she would encounter she became acutely aware of her well worn state.

While her breakfast roasted she headed back to the creek, found a secluded spot and stripped off her clothes. She unwrapped a sliver of soap from a ragged bandana and proceeded to scrub the worst of the road dirt off her body and out of her hair. When she was satisfied she was as clean as she was going to get she used the remaining soap on her clothes, scrubbing her shirt, pants and underclothes against a rock getting off as much of the dirt as she could.

She ate rattlesnake meat in her damp underclothes while her shirt and pants dried. She spent the time trying to convince herself she bathed and washed because she was heading into town and not because she hoped to meet the woman, whose name she didn't even know, again while she was there.

* * *

Marshall Wayne Fields stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of the jailhouse and surveyed the town. Folks crisscrossed the road, horses and wagons were hitched in front of the hotel and the general store. Ladies, dressed well beyond what this town had to offer held parasols in dainty gloved hands and gossiped and tittered about the dandy gentlemen lounging against the railings outside the Rosewood Saloon.

His eyes shifted to the doors of the saloon and he squinted, imagining he could see inside and anticipate any trouble that may be brewing. He glanced behind him at the wind tattered post heralding the first night of the saloon's new entertainment. He was sure they were in for trouble tonight and he intended to keep a wary eye on the place.

Marshall Fields glanced down the road to watch more wagons and riders roll in. He squinted into the lowering sun and, for reasons he couldn't explain, his eyes fixated on one rider in particular. A slightly built man on a handsome Appaloosa stallion trotted in with the casual grace of someone who has been in the saddle a long time. He squinted harder as the rider met his eyes and angled toward him. Not a man. A woman.

Paige spotted the Marshall on lookout in front of the jailhouse and headed toward him. Not the usual practice for strangers to a town, she knew, but she had found out the hard way a lady gunslinger rolling into a new town tended to attract a lot of attention and not all of it good.

She had since adopted the practice of taking the initiative of introducing herself to the law before any unnecessary and inaccurate rumors got started. It saved them the trouble of looking for her and it let her know if she could count on them for help if trouble came her way.

She pulled Hank to a stop in front of him and took off her hat out of respect. "Marshall." She nodded a greeting. "Quite the bustling town you have here."

Marshall Fields tipped his hat in return. "Thank you kindly Miz…." He drawled out the reply.

"Paige McCullers." She reached down and offered her hand.

"Marshall Wayne Fields." He shook her hand firmly. "What brings you to Cheyenne Miz McCullers?"

"Same thing as everybody else, I guess." Paige looked around the busy streets. "Looking for change and opportunity."

Marshall Fields nodded. "Not looking for trouble, I hope." He prodded as was his job.

"What would make you think that?" Paige asked in return. She was always curious of folks' impression of her.

The Marshall stared pointedly at the rig buckled around her hips. "That pretty little Peacemaker for one." He answered nodding at the Colt.

Paige grinned at him and brushed her right hand over the buffalo horn grip of her revolver. "This is just decorative, Marshall." She said with a wink.

Marshall Fields snorted but couldn't help finding her charming. "Mind if I ask how you came by such a custom set up. We don't see pieces like that too much around here." He gestured to the matching gun and knife.

Paige leaned conspiratorily over her saddle. "Would you believe me if I told you I won it in a card game?" She asked.

"I might." He answered. "Is that the truth?"

Paige nodded. "It is, sadly, for the not so clever young man in Fort Collins who bet his daddy's custom made set against old Hank here." She patted the neck of the horse. " thinking that a woman couldn't possibly beat him in a single hand of 5 card draw."

Marshall Fields laughed outright at that before sobering. "No one is going to come looking to get that set back are they?"

"No sir." Paige shook her head emphatically. "It was fair as fair could be. The Marshall was even at the table. And just to show what a good sport I am I only took the one revolver and the knife. There was a matching set of pistols and a beauty of a Winchester but I prefer the Henry." She explained tapping the walnut butt of her rifle tucked into the holster along her saddle.

Marshall Fields grinned again. "Planning to stay long in Cheyenne?" He asked.

Paige looked around again. "Oh, I haven't even had a drink yet. Let me get back to you on that one."

Marshall Fields tipped his hat again. "Pleasure meeting you Miz McCullers. Might I suggest the Rosewood for some refreshment and…:" He gestured to the poster on the wall behind him. "...some entertainment."

Paige replaced her hat. "Thank you, Sir." Paige watched a group of men head in through the saloon doors. "I believe I'll do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Before heading to the saloon Paige strolled the boardwalk leisurely checking out what the town had to offer. At the general store she picked up a new sharpening stone for her knife and a fresh bar of soap. She selected a few lengths of leather cord as she planned on making something nice out of the snakeskin though she wasn't sure what yet. A belt, maybe.

She swung through the gun shop and purchased rounds for the pistol and rifle. She didn't expect to need extra ammunition or, god willing, any ammunition while she was here but, as the saying goes it's better to have it and not need it. Also, if she needed to leave town in a hurry she didn't want to leave without restocking her supplies.

While she strolled, relaxed and smiling at passersby, she kept her eyes out for any trouble. She was accustomed to the stares from men, some hostile, some lustful and a few respectful and the whispered comments of the women, she never knew where danger was going to come from.

She made a quick circuit of the Tack supply and purchased a new hoof pick and curry comb for Hank before making her way back to the Rosewood where she had hitched him.

On her way back she paused outside the dress shop as the display window caught her eye. She eyed the dress critically. It was a deep shade of purple with a full skirt and daringly low cut bodice. As Paige admired it she couldn't help imagining how good her mystery woman would look in it. Paige didn't see the blonde watching from the doorway and trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her mirth.

The woman's laughter startled Paige out of her daydream and she jumped, clearing her throat.

"You want to try something on?" The woman asked as she closed the distance between them eyeing Paige up and down as only another woman can. "I'm sure I can help you out if you're interested in changing your...look." She finished delicately.

"Oh, um, no, thank you, Ma'am." Paige quickly removed her hat and nodded in greeting.

"Oh, Honey, don't you be Ma'am-ing me." The woman extended her hand. "I'm a working woman. Hanna Marin, proprietor and dressmaker." She smiled warmly.

Paige shook her hand and returned her smile. "I apologize for staring. I've just never seen a dress quite like this."

"You bet your sweet little ass you haven't" Hanna said with pride. "It's one of a kind."

Paige laughed at the brazen little blonde. "As are you, I'm sure. I'm Paige McCullers. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Marin."

"Call me Hanna, please." Hanna cocked an eyebrow at her. "And if I may be so bold, if you aren't looking for yourself who were you imagining filling out the dress?"

Paige felt her cheeks heat up and cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Oh...ah...no one." She stammered. "I was just...looking."

"Ha!" Hanna grinned at her and playfully gave her a shove. "Are you in town long?"

"I don't know yet?" Paige was happy to change the subject. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you and I are going to be friends." Hanna answered matter of factly. "And this town needs a little shaking up and you look like just the woman to do it."

"Well, the friends part I can handle...I think." Paige answered with a smirk. "But it's not my style to shake things up. I prefer to keep up a low profile."

"Oh, yeah?" Hanna made a dramatic show of eyeing her up and down again. "And how has that been working out for you?"

Paige sighed in defeat to this little pistol of a woman. "Not well, I admit."

Hanna smiled triumphantly. "Like I said, shaking up." She checked the clock tower. "I have some work to finish up but I'm planning on heading over to the Rosewood later for the big show. Will I see you there?"

"That's where I'm headed now." Paige replied.

"Looking forward to it." Hanna waved a goodbye and popped back in her shop.

Paige watched her go with a shake of her head. The women in this town were something else.

Paige finally caught back up with Hank at the side of the Rosewood and carefully stowed her new purchases in her saddlebags. The sun was low and it had been a long time since her breakfast of rattlesnake. She was more than ready to kick back with a drink and some food. The entertainment, if it was any good, would just be a bonus.

She headed into the saloon which, even at the relatively early hour, was busy with almost every table full. She was surprised to see families with young children running around and her expression must have shown on her face as she sidled up to the bar.

"It's because of the show tonight." The barkeeper answered her unasked question. "There aren't normally families in here."

"Right." Paige nodded taking off her hat and setting it on the bar. She ran her hands through her hair and propped a foot up on on the bar rail making herself more comfortable.

"What can I get for you?" The barkeep asked as he wiped out a glass with a cleanish looking rag.

"Beer, please." Paige answered and she studied him as he poured it. He was tall, broad shouldered and lean with a mop of dark hair, a relaxed attitude and an easy smile. He seemed the perfect choice for a job like this.

He slid the glass in front of her and waited politely as she took a few swallows before speaking again. "You're new in town."

Paige nodded. "Is that a question?"

He smiled. "No. Sorry." He extended his hand over the bar. "Caleb Rivers at your service. Anything you need I can get it for you. And if I can't I can direct you to the person who can."

Paige smiled and shook his hand. "Paige McCullers. Nice pitch."

"I like to be upfront." Caleb answered as he went back to wiping down glasses. "It saves time."

"I can appreciate that." Paige agreed. "Since you offered I could use something to eat. What do you recommend?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Caleb admitted apologetically. "If you're looking for decent food you should have hit the Applewood Hotel." Caleb paused in thought for a moment. "Let me see what I can get from the boys out back at the fire pit. Go grab a seat at that table by the window and I'll be right back."

Paige took her beer and headed to a small empty table and chair by the window overlooking the street. From there she could watch the steady foot traffic outside and keep an eye on the front door. People continued to enter at an alarming rate while no one seemed to be leaving. She guessed for the show later. The serving girls already seemed run off their feet. She could only imagine how rowdy this bunch was going to get when the show started.

Caleb showed back up minutes later with a fresh beer and a plate piled high with steak, beans and corn bread. "It's not much but the best I could do on short notice." He offered as he slid the plate in front of her.

Paige inhaled deeply and sighed. She was hungrier than she thought. "This smells great."

Caleb puffed up his chest pleased with the compliment. "Come see me at the bar when you're through and I'll give you the nickel tour of who's who in Cheyenne. All the major players should be here tonight."

She nodded her mouth too full of food to speak.

When she had cleaned the last of her plate with her last bite of bread a girl swept by to clear the table. She tipped the young girl generously with coin and rose to reunite with Caleb at the bar. He was busy serving the multitude of patrons but nodded for her to take an empty stool in the far corner of the u-shaped bar and slid a fresh beer down to her.

She sipped it slowly and looked around the room. It was full dark now and the room was raucous, smoky and loud, as she expected, waiting for the show to begin. A loud booming guffaw drew her attention to the center of the room and she narrowed her eyes at the large, unruly man as he grabbed at the behind of the nearest serving girl who shrieked and cowered away. He laughed his obnoxious laugh again showing yellow stained teeth with one front one replaced with gold.

He must have felt her eyes on him as he rubbed at the back of his sweaty, sunburned neck with a grubby, meaty hand. He turned to look around and his eyes fell on hers. He looked her over, at first curiously when he took in her clothes and the matching Colt and knife at her hip, then, lustily as he made a pointed effort to stare at her breasts then face. He leered, showing his gold tooth and swiping his hand under his crooked nose. He tapped the shoulders of the men sitting on either side of him and nodded in Paige's direction. They turned, too, when he motioned to her over at the bar. They were a shade cleaner and half a head smaller than he however they gave her the same look that made her skin crawl and wish for a place to wash again. He spoke to his pals something Paige had no hope of hearing over the din and they all three broke into loud, gravelly laughter.

Paige stiffened, reflexively, until Caleb appeared out of nowhere and laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "You're going to want to steer clear of that bunch." Caleb said.

"Not a problem." Paige agreed. "Who is that clown troupe?" She asked taking a large swallow of beer to settle her nerves.

"The big, ugly one is Ben Coogan and the other two are the Kahn brothers, Noel and Eric." Caleb supplied.

Paige nodded. "What's their story?" She asked.

Caleb shrugged. "They're between jobs, from what I understand, at the moment, so they just laze around here drinking and harassing the serving girls."

"I see." Paige nodded again.

Caleb was about to speak again but was drowned out by an enormous roar as a young man, a boy really, stepped out from behind a curtain on a makeshift stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here tonight and welcome to the debut performance in Cheyenne from a fine lady from Boston, who, in most parts of the country would need no introduction."

Paige snorted into her beer at the subtle reference to the uncivilized region and Caleb smiled knowingly.

The young man went on "She's performed at the Globe Theater and The Boston Athaneum for the fine Ladies and Gents of New England."

The crowd was starting to get restless and, true to form, Ben Coogan let out an enormous belch followed by loud bellowing.

The boy turned red and got flustered. "She's even performed for our President Ulysses S. Grant." He ducked as a tin cup came flying at his head. "So without further ado...I present you, my sister, Lady Aria Montgomery."

The crowd clapped and hooted as the curtain parted to reveal a petite dark haired young woman with large round eyes and sensuous lips. She wore a gown to make Hanna Marin proud that showed off her assets to dramatic effect. The crowd went wild. She nodded to the piano player in the corner who began a jaunty little number with the lyrics _I'll Marry No Man if He Drinks_.

Her voice was incredible and Paige, despite the hooting laughter and constant catcalls, was riveted. The woman, to her credit, seemed to take no notice of the jeers from the men and seemed to transport herself into another world with her singing. She moved seamlessly into a ballad _Bury Me at Sunset_.

Caleb had drifted away to serve other patrons but Paige saw him look to the door and watched as his eyes lit up and he seemed to grow taller by an inch. She followed his gaze and smiled, unsurprised, as Hanna Marin walked in.

Hanna weaved her way directly to the bar, stepped up on the bar rail, grabbed Caleb by the collar and pulled him in for a very explicit kiss much to the delight of the surrounding patrons who hooted their approval.

Caleb walked back down to the end of the bar where Paige sat. "This is really the only person in Cheyenne worth knowing." He said with a wink as he motioned Hanna over and ordered a man off the stool next to Paige so she could sit down.

Paige smiled at Hanna. "We've already met." Paige informed him.

"Oh, have you now?" Caleb's eyebrows went up. "On what occasion?"

Hanna laughed. "I caught this one ogling that new gown in my shop window."

"Is that so?" Caleb's brows went up further and he eyed Paige curiously. "I wouldn't have figured you for the gown wearing type."

Paige cleared her throat to try and keep the conversation from getting out of her control again. "She's great isn't she?" She asked Hanna and nodded toward the stage.

"Spectacular." Hanna agreed. "I think we're going to be friends."

"I wonder what she's doing in Cheyenne." Paige wondered out loud.

"That's an easy one." Hanna nodded to a dashing looking gentleman standing by the edge of the stage. "See that man over there in the suit looking a few cuts above this raggedy mob?"

"Who is he?" Paige asked as she looked him over. Clean, clean shaven and dressed to the nines. He even looked like he smells nice.

"Ezra Fitzgerald, the largest landowner in Cheyenne. Made his fortune back East in banking or shipping or something then moved out here to try his hand at ranching. He owns all the land west of town and some of the town, too. He was a high roller in getting the railroad out here. He traveled back East a lot which, I suppose, is where he saw Lady Aria Montgomery."

Paige nodded interestedly. "And they're together now?"

"I don't know about that but he's apparently paid a tidy sum to get her out here and move her and her little brother into the hotel." Hanna explained.

Paige was about to ask another question when movement above her caught her eye. The second floor balcony surrounding the main room, previously empty, was suddenly full of perilously clad women who poured out of the rooms on the second floor. They draped themselves over the balcony rail, waving and gesturing lewdly to the men in the crowd below.

Paige was familiar, distantly, with the whore trade and watched with interest as they filled the second floor but did not descend. A space parted between a group of ladies and a woman stepped up to the the rail. She had flawless skin and a heart shaped mouth. Her hair cascaded around her face and her eyes flashed with intelligence and danger. Her dress was provocative without being lewd and Paige knew her right away to be the woman in charge.

"Who is that?" Paige nodded up to the balcony.

Hanna followed her eyes. "The woman who runs the Rosewood with an iron fist. Alison DiLaurentis. Everyone just calls her Ali D."

"She's the Madame?" Paige asked for clarification.

"Among other things." Hanna replied. "She owns this place and, if you ask me, is one shrewd business woman."

"Are you friends with her, too?" Paige asked.

"Ahhh, I'd say we have a love hate relationship and leave it at that." Hanna replied cryptically.

"Fair enough." Paige agreed. Everyone was entitled to their secrets.

Paige looked back up at Ali D and this time Ali D was looking right at her. She gave Paige a slow wink and licked her lips suggestively. Paige blushed furiously and looked away.

Hanna saw and laughed. "Don't worry, she's just playing with you."

"Indeed." Paige hid her discomfort behind another swallow of beer. "Why aren't they coming down?" She asked.

"Oh, they will later. Ali likes to keep the place classy so the whores aren't allowed to mingle until all the respectable folks have left. After the show most likely." Hanna explained.

Paige turned back to the show and watched as Lady Aria Montgomery closed with a rowdy comical number called _I Wish That I'd Been Born A Boy_ that had the crowd on their feet.

Not long after the curtain closed the respectable crowd, as Hanna called them, began to file out. The drinks started flowing heavily again and the room, now only half full, was louder than ever.

Paige watched as the first group of whores began to slink down the stairs to the waiting arms of the now very drunk patrons. "I think this is where I take my leave as well."

Hanna understood. "Where are you staying?" She asked.

Paige frowned. "I hadn't really thought about it." She shrugged. "I guess I'll see of they have room at the hotel. I could really use a soft bed and a hot bath."

"If they don't come back and I'm sure Caleb can help you find a place." Hanna offered.

"Thank you. I will." Paige waved to her and stepped out into the dark cool night.

* * *

**Thank you for all the early reviews and messages. I'm really having a blast with this one as you can probably tell. Stay tuned...lots more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

Paige was surprised at how fast the people had cleared out as there was not a soul to be seen on the street.

She stretched and breathed in the clean air. It was good to be out of the loud, smoky barroom. Paige walked slowly down the boardwalk and around the corner of the building where she left Hank hitched out of the main flow traffic.

As she came around the corner she heard Hank whinny in alarm and she heard the rumbling of low voices. She slowed her pace and placed her hand on the grip of her Colt as she kept to the wall of the building.

The darkness was thick this far from the main road and the lights from the bar. Paige could see Hank pawing the dirt and pulling at his reins. From behind him came the silhouettes of two men, whispering to each other as they rooted through her saddlebags.

Paige felt an anger that heated her core but steadied her hand as she drew quietly on the thieves and crept closer. She leveled her pistol and cocked the hammer when she heard a loud shout from the street just as what felt like a tremendous punch in the gut, followed by the crack of gunfire, slammed her up against the wall and spun her to the ground sending her pistol clattering to the boards.

She gripped her left side as fire raced across her ribs stealing her breath and bringing tears to her eyes. She turned and groped blindly for her pistol as the would be thieves ran off with which of her possessions she couldn't tell.

Paige scooted back against the wall, panting for breath against the pain, and looked around again for her Colt. Just as she reached for it a booted foot came down on it and kicked it farther away out of reach.

"Take it easy, Miz McCullers, I'm not going to hurt you." Marshall Fields grumbled as he holstered his weapon.

"Hurt me!" Paige ground out through clenched teeth. "You just shot me you crazy bastard!"

"I'm sorry about that." He squatted down next to her and squinted through the dark at the blood oozing through her fingers. "And I only winged you."

Paige gasped as another wave of pain washed over her. "Check your aim, Old Man." She snarled.

"I'm not that old." Marshall Fields said calmly as he collected Paige's weapon and, as a sign of good faith, holstered it at her hip. "But since you brought it up, those thieves you were drawing down on may have looked like men but they're just boys not even 15 yet. I know they're trouble makers and I won't always be able to look out for them but I did that for you as much as for them." He pulled her hand away and checked her wound with a sympathetic wince replacing her hand pressing down on it to slow the blood flow. "You don't strike me as the kind of person who'd handle being and accidental kid killer well."

Paige let his words sink in and nodded slowly. The Marshall was right. She gritted her teeth. "Okay...I'll give you that."

Marshall returned her nod. "And I'll give you that I more than winged you."

Paige attempted and smile which came out more grimace. "Very...generous...of you."

He helped her up with an arm around her waist and she leaned heavily against him. "Come on, I'll take you to the jail and get you some help."

"Now...you're arresting...me?" Paige gasped out as they made their limping way across the street.

"It's empty right now and it's the closest bed I can think of so quit your complaining." He replied as he half dragged, half carried a quickly weakening Paige across the street.

He kicked open the door the his office and picked her up to cross the room and lay her on the jail cell cot. Marshall Fields grabbed a towel off the stand that held the wash basin and pressed it to Paige's side replacing her hands over it. "You need to keep pressure on this. I'm going to get you some help."

He rose just as the door burst open again. "Marshall Fields, you gotta come quick!" A skinny young man yelled.

"What's the problem, Lucas." He asked with a calm that belied the urgency of his current situation.

"There's gonna be trouble over at the Rosewood…." The man blurted before catching sight of Paige bleeding all over the cell floor. "...whoa...who is that?" He pulled out a notepad and pencil. "What happened here, Marshall?" He asked having forgotten his reason for coming in the first place. Lucas Gottesman ran the town newspaper and when he smelled news he was like a dog with a bone. A lady gunfighter bleeding out in the jailhouse under the care of the town Marshall was a good one.

The Marshall scowled at him as he headed for the door. "Never you mind, Lucas. There's no story here." He began to usher Lucas out the door backward. "And I'm in the middle of something right now so the Rosewood will have to wait."

Marshall Fields hit the street and headed at a brisk pace toward Doc Hastings office pushing Lucas along in front of him to keep him from going back to the jail.

"Dad!" Emily called from a few yards away. "I've been looking for you."

Marshall Fields turned at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Hi, Baby." He kissed her swiftly on the cheek when she reached him. "I can't talk now. I'll stop by the ranch tomorrow, okay?" He resumed his trek to the Doc's office.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked as she fell in step beside him.

He didn't want to alarm his daughter so he spoke as calmly as he could. "I'm just in the middle of a couple of things right now."

"Is there anything I can do?" Emily asked with concern just as a chair crashed through the front window of the Rosewood and bodies started hurtling through the broken glass. Lucas ran over, pencil and pad in hand. This would surely make the next edition.

Marshall Fields watched the ridiculous display for a second before gripping his daughter by the shoulders with a sigh. "There's an injured woman at the jail. She's been shot. I need you to go to Doc Hastings office and have him take a look at her."

Emily's eyes went wide at what her father just said. "Dr. Hastings left for Greeley last week." She said in reply.

"Right." Her father remembered and was distracted by another body flying out the front door of the saloon. "His daughter, then. Anyone. Hurry, Emily!" He shouted as he ran into the fray.

Emily watched him disappear before picking up her skirts and running the rest of the way to the Hastings residence. The clinic was on the ground floor and the family lived in the upper two levels. With Doc Hastings away Emily had to hope that his daughter and her friend, Spencer, would be able to help.

Emily ran up to the side door and could hear the shrill keening and wailing before she even got the door open. "Spencer?" She called.

"Back here." Came a hoarse voice.

"Spencer, I need your help...oh…" Emily stopped as she took in the sight of Spencer elbow deep between the legs of a very pregnant and intensely laboring young woman.

"A little busy right now, Emily." Spencer paused to pant and breathe at the woman encouraging her to imitate her. The woman wailed hideously in response and Spencer gave up trying to coach her. "What do you need?"

Emily snapped out of her reverie. "A woman has been shot. She's at the jailhouse and that's all I know." She blurted.

Spencer tore her focus from the delivery for a moment and nodded to the table by the door. Take that black bag. Everything you'll need is in there. You can sew, right?"

"Of course." Emily answered before she realized what question she was really answering. "Oh, I don't know…."

"You'll be fine." Spencer encouraged. "There's alcohol in there so make sure you sterilize everything. There's a small brown medicine dropper of Laudanum for pain. I haven't had a chance to dilute it yet so just two or three drops." Spencer paused to peer between the woman's legs. "You're doing great, Mona. Now push." Spencer turned to look at Emily. "Go, Emily, now! I'll meet you as soon as I'm done here."

Emily grabbed the black case off the table and took off back down the street. She didn't spare a glance to the bodies continuing to tumble and stumble out of the bar but she could hear her father's law voice bellowing commands as she ran by.

She burst through the door to the jail slamming it behind her and went wide eyed at the woman struggling to sit up on the cell cot. "It's you." Emily breathed.

The woman looked at her glassily before dropping back onto the cot. "I need to go check on my horse." She slurred.

"Shhh." Emily soothed. "It's okay. I'm going to help you." Emily began to unpack the case as she knelt on the floor next to the woman. "What's your name?" She asked softly as she eased the woman's hands away from the bloody towel.

"Paige...Mac...McCullers." Paige said through gritted teeth.

Emily lifted the towel away and, as gently as she could, peeled away the fabric of her bloody shirt to get a look at the wound. "Paige." Emily repeated. "I'm Emily Fields." Emily winced at the deep ragged furrow that ran about six inches across Paige's ribs. Blood still flowed freely and the pool on the floor was an alarming size.

"Emily...Fields." Paige tried the name out on her tongue and looked again at the woman. As beautiful as she remembered and she could see the family resemblance.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Emily suggested to keep Paige focused as she unscrewed the top the the alcohol and prepared to pour it over the wound.

"Ask...your...father." Paige gasped out as she gripped the edge of the cot hard and tried to breathe through the pain.

Emily's hands began to shake with fear and uncertainty as she watched Paige arch in pain when the alcohol splashed over her skin. She reached in the bag for the small brown bottle and pulled out the dropper. "Here." She offered and held the dropper the Paige's lips. "This will help."

Paige gritted her teeth and shook her head. "No."

Emily was surprised at her refusal. "Take it." She extended her hand again. "It will ease your pain."

Again Paige shook her head. "I'll be...alright." Paige breathed.

Emily stood and turned her back to Paige, unsure what to do next. She was trembling visibly now and her uncertainty about her ability to help Paige was increasing by the second. Her eyes rested on the bottle of whiskey on her father's desk, glass sitting empty beside it.

Emily made her decision fast and poured a generous shot into the glass downing it in one swallow. The first one was for her. It burned like fire in her chest but steadied her hands a bit as she poured the next one. She held the dropper of Laudanum over the glass and tried to measure out a couple of drops. Her hand still shook and two or three drops turned into four or five.

Emily sent up a silent prayer that she wasn't about to kill this woman as she lifted the back of her head. "At least drink this to take the edge off." She put the glass to Paige's lips and helped her get it all down.

"Thank you." Paige said and Emily didn't reply feeling worse than awful at her deception.

Emily removed the packet of needles and selected one to sterilize. She threaded the needle then sat on her heels and waited for the drug to take hold.

Paige rolled her eyes toward Emily wondering what she was waiting for. She opened her mouth to speak but her tongue felt thick and head began to spin. She wondered if she was dying. Her chest suddenly felt heavy like she couldn't get enough oxygen. "Wha...wrong...with me…?" Was all she could manage before she slipped under.

Emily smoothed her sweat slick brow. "I'm sorry." She whispered before raising Paige's arm up out of the way to better reach the wound. She poured the last of the alcohol on her hands before she began.

Emily lined up the edges of the wound as best she could, holding it closed with her left hand as she methodically stitched with her right. She didn't know how long it had taken but she was just finishing up the last stitch when Spencer burst in.

Emily sat back on her heels and breathed deeply flexing her hands and neck trying to ease the stiffness. She felt like she had been holding her breath the whole time.

Spencer peered over her shoulder. "Nice work." Spencer prodded the edged of the wound with her fingertips to check the tension on the thread with satisfaction. "Couldn't have done better myself."

Emily smiled weakly and pushed herself to her feet. That was high praise coming from Spencer Hastings. She headed to the wash stand and rinsed as much blood off her hands as she could.

Spencer leaned over the woman and raised one eyelid then the other. She frowned at what she saw. She checked the pulse at the woman's neck and counted to herself before leaning down to listen to her breathe. "She's really out of it. I guess I didn't allow for blood loss when I told you two or three drops."

"Actually." Emily said with a sigh. "It was more like four or five drops."

"Emily!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Mixed in whiskey." Emily finished.

Spencer opened and closed her mouth, speechless for what may very well be the first time.

"Don't look at me like that." Emily said anxiously as she watched the slow rise and fall of Paige's chest. "I was scared and nervous and I've never done this before." She began to tremble again and was terrified Paige wouldn't recover.

"Emily, it's okay." Spencer closed the distance between them and pulled Emily into her arms. "She'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Spencer pulled away and looked at the injured woman. "She just needs to sleep it off. Is she going to stay here?" Spencer asked.

Emily looked around at the cramped jail cell and shook her head. Nevermind the fact that her father would probably need to fill it up before the night was over. "No. I have the wagon here. I'll take her back to my place." She answered.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked. "Because I have room at the clinic."

Emily nodded. This she was certain about. "I'm sure." The least she could do is make sure Paige was comfortable.

"Alright." Spencer agreed. "Bring the wagon around. I'll clean up here and help you get her settled."

Together Emily and Spencer were able to lift a deeply unconscious Paige into the back of her wagon and settle her as comfortably as possible for the trip out to the ranch.

"Do you want me to follow you out?" Spencer asked as Emily climbed up to the driver's seat and picked up the reins.

"No, Toby is around tonight so he should be able to help me." Emily answered.

"Make sure you get some water into her. With that kind of blood loss dehydration is a real concern. Wash the wound and change the dressing every few hours and if anything changes send Toby for me, okay?" Spencer directed and smiled up at her reassuringly.

"Okay." Emily understood and offered a faltering smile in return as she flicked the reins to get the pony moving.

"If I don't hear from you I'll be out tomorrow afternoon to check on her." Spencer called to Emily's diminishing form. She got a wave from Emily in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily had been gone so long Toby Cavanaugh was sitting on the front porch worrying his hat in his hands. Emily could see the lanterns lit in the front room and when she pulled the wagon into the yard Toby jumped up to meet her.

"Emily?" Toby began. "Are you alright?" He looked at her with concern.

Emily, for simplicity's sake, described Toby as her ranch hand though he was so much more than that.

Toby had come to the Fields' ranch as a boy looking for work and essentially grown up with Emily. He had been there for her when her mother died and when Emily had grown into in a young woman and the other men had shown an inappropriate interest in her he had been there to protect her.

When Toby found Ben Coogan with is hands on her behind the barn last year he had taken a shovel to Ben's face, knocking out his tooth and breaking his nose making him uglier than he already was. Ben Coogan and the Kahn brothers had been dismissed immediately and Toby, as young as he was, had taken over running the cattle herd.

It was a lot of work for the two of them but they had made the ranch profitable and were able to hire on extra help when necessary.

"I'm fine, Toby." Emily answered as he helped her down from the wagon.

"You don't look fine." Toby frowned at her as he looked her over. "Is that blood?" He asked in alarm.

"It's not mine." Emily moved around to the wagon bed. "Help me get her in the house."

Toby followed Emily and looked at the woman mouth agape. "Who is she? What happened?"

"It's a long story." Emily was too tired to explain and knew she still had a long night ahead of her. "Please, just help me and I'll explain later."

Toby nodded and bit his tongue on all his questions. Emily needed him and that's all he needed to hear.

Emily slid Paige's limp form out of the wagon into Toby's waiting arms. He carried her into the house waiting for Emily to go ahead of him opening doors and lighting lamps. She led him into the sunroom, her mother's room where she had spent her last days before she died.

As far as Toby knew no one had used this room since her mother's death. Too many memories. "Are you sure?" Toby asked when Emily had lit the lamp.

Emily understood what he was really asking. "It's silly that no one uses this room." She cleared off the narrow bed near the window she had set up so her mother could see outside when she was awake.

Toby laid Paige down gently and stood back. "What do you need?"

Emily was already unbuckling Paige's gun belt. "Help me get her undressed."

Toby cleared his throat, hesitating."Um...maybe I should-"

"Close your eyes if you have to." Emily ordered. "Just help me."

Toby sprang into action and within minutes they had her clothes off and redressed in one of her father's old shirts.

"What now?" Toby asked as he looked at the unconscious woman.

Emily considered this for a moment. "Can you ride into town and tell my father she's here. He knows who she is. And see if you can find her horse and bring it back here."

Tony nodded. "Anything else?"

Emily thought again and smiled to herself. "Let Spencer know we're okay. She helped earlier and she may be worried." Emily didn't really think Spencer would be overly concerned but knew Toby would relish the opportunity to see her.

"Sure." He said as he headed out the door.

Emily looked around the room and spent the next hour making sure she had everything she needed to hand. She filled several ewers with fresh water, tore up clean shirts of her fathers for bandages and made sure there was alcohol for cleaning and sterilizing.

There was nothing else she could do right now. Emily dropped into an armchair and immediately nodded off. She never heard Toby return and, though she was supposed to be keeping vigil, she slept straight through until sunrise.

Emily awoke with a start with the first rays of the day breaking the horizon. The lamps had burned themselves out sometime during the night. She sat up and looked at Paige who hadn't appeared to have moved.

Emily got up, washed her hands and gathered what she needed to clean and dress her wound. Emily pulled the light blanket down to her waist and lifted the shirt just far enough to gain access to the wound. She gently eased off the old bandage and examined the stitches. They were all holding and the skin around them didn't appear overly inflamed. There was no infection which was the biggest concern now.

She soaked a clean cloth in alcohol and wiped away more blood which had seeped through during the night. Emily kept a close eye on Paige to make sure she wasn't hurting her. She didn't stir. Emily applied a clean bandage and pulled her shirt back down.

She stayed at the edge of the bed and studied Paige's face. She really was beautiful and Emily longed to know her story. She pulled the shirt collar back so she could see the black stone pendant again. It was a bird crudely carved, but recognizable, in what may have been black jade. The wings were outstretched and the head angled up to one side with an thick wide beak. Emily guessed it was a raven and wondered at it's significance.

She reached out and brushed her fingers down it's cool smooth surface. Emily jumped and let out a yelp of surprise, her heart racing, as Paige's right hand closed like iron around her wrist. Paige's eyes snapped open and held Emily's in a steely gaze for a moment before her hand relaxed, dropping to her chest and her eyes rolled back under a drug haze once again.

Emily put a hand to her chest to calm herself and slow her breathing. She gathered up the soiled bandages and left the room figuring to busy herself doing other things and take her mind off the beautiful, intense, mysterious women recovering in her home.

Emily made coffee and took a mug out to Toby who she could see was in the barn working on a horse. "Is this hers?" She asked as she handed Toby the coffee who accepted gratefully. "He's spectacular." Emily breathed as she walked slowly around him running her hands across his markings.

"Your dad says his name is Hank." Toby offered.

"Hank? Really?" Emily asked.

Toby shrugged. "Is it any odder than Maggie?"

"I suppose not." Emily admitted as she finished her appraisal of Hank and stood back to let Toby finish brushing him down.

"I thought I'd turn him out in the paddock with Maggie for a bit if that's okay with you." Toby suggested.

"Just keep an eye on them, please, so there are no problems. Maggie has never shared her space with anyone but Scrabble, Toby's gray mountain bred mare, and the wagon pony." Emily instructed.

Toby gestured to the corner of the barn. "Those are her saddlebags and rifle. It's unloaded." He added.

"Good. Thank you." Emily collected the gear. "I'll bring it into the house. She'll be more comfortable when she wakes up if her things are nearby."

"Spencer told me to let you know she may not make it out today after all but if you need her she can get here." Toby called as Emily headed into the house. Emily waved her reply.

She meant to spend the next few hours doing whatever she could to take her mind off Paige McCullers but, instead, found herself doing tasks that made her think of nothing else.

She cleaned her boots and oiled her gun belt. She washed the blood from her clothes and sewed up the tear in her shirt. When Emily was finished with that she went back to the barn and cleaned and oiled Hank's tack, fixed a broken buckle on his bridle and washed his saddle blanket.

By the time she was done it was after lunch and time to check on her patient again. Emily cleaned and dressed the wound for the second time and, as she was wondering how she was going to get some water into her, Paige moaned and started to come around.

Emily sat on the edge of the bed and spoke softly to the women as her eyelids fluttered and she struggled to open them.

Paige tried again to open her heavy lids and her head throbbed mightily. She raised a weak hand to her temple and couldn't help a moan of pain. She felt a cool hand on the back of her neck, lifting her head, and a soft voice encouraged her to drink. A cup was placed to her lips and Paige felt the cool clean water slide down her throat.

It cleared her head slightly and she turned her unfocused eyes to the woman on the bed. "Where am...I." she croaked.

"You're at my ranch." Emily answered. "How much do you remember about last night?"

Paige stared up at the ceiling trying to clear the cobwebs from her brain. "Um...I don't know...I can't think…" Paige rubbed at her temple. She shifted on the bed and gasped in pain as the stitches pulled at her side.

"Easy." Emily laid a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to ruin all my hard work do you?" She said with a smile.

"My horse!" Paige exclaimed weakly and tried to sit up again.

"He's here and being taken care of. Lie back down." Emily gently pressed her shoulders back to the bed.

Paige remembered now. "I got shot...outside the saloon." She breathed.

"That's right." Emily encouraged.

Paige felt along her left side with her right hand and explored her injured ribs. "You did this?" Paige asked. "Why can't...I remember?" She said frustrated.

"It's okay." Emily soothed. "There's no rush. It will wear off soon." Emily realized her mistake as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She moved to collect the soiled bandages and pour fresh water turning her back to the bed.

"What will wear off?" Paige asked. When she didn't get an answer she asked again.

Emily dropped her head. She hadn't even thought about how she would explain this. She had defied Paige's wishes and drugged her against her will. She knew it didn't even matter that her intentions were good. What she had done was wrong. The only thing to do now was tell the truth.

"Laudanum." She said simply when she turned around and met Paige's confused stare.

Paige's confusion turned to hurt and then anger. "I may not... remember everything." She took a breath. "But I know I never... would have agreed... to that."

"You didn't." Emily answered ashamed. "I slipped it into your whiskey."

Paige shook her head in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" She demanded.

Emily hung her head and could no longer meet her eyes and see the betrayal there. She wished she could put into words what she was feeling.

"Answer me!" Paige yelled so forcefully she groaned in pain.

Emily's head snapped up. "I was afraid." She began. "There was so much blood and you were in so much pain." Emily could feel the tears pricking behind her eyes. "You refused to take it and I didn't know what else to do." The tears began to fall silently. "I was afraid I couldn't help you if I was worried about hurting you more." Emily finished with a shuddering breath.

Paige was shocked at Emily's words and the depth of her emotion and caring for a woman she didn't even know. Her anger flared out leaving her weak and exhausted as she watched her silently cry while she picked up the room.

"Please, forgive me, Paige." Emily breathed as picked up the last of the trash and headed out of the room.

Paige couldn't let her leave like that. "Em...Emily." She rasped. She waited for the woman to turn and meet her eyes. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

When Paige woke again dawn was breaking. She must have slept through another night. She stayed still letting her eyes adjust and taking stock of her body. The throbbing in her head had cleared and her side ached dully but she was desperately thirsty.

She was alone and looked around the room clearly for the first time. It was pretty, if a bit dusty. Windows overlooked the land and she could watch the sun climbing over the trees. She wondered at its lack of use.

There was a small table to her left with a glass of water within reach. She reached for it stiffly and drank wishing for more. Across the room was a cane backed chair. Her gun belt hung on one side and her rifle was propped on the other. Her clothes were folded neatly on the seat and her boots, looking better than they ever had, stood together on the floor. Her saddle bags were nearby.

She needed to check her gear and make sure nothing had been stolen by those kids. She levered herself up on her elbows and her side screamed in protest forcing her to stop and take a breath.

Paige heard the sounds of multiple booted feet come through the house and stop outside the door followed by women's voices and a man.

"Hel...lo?" She croaked.

The door swung in and a woman she didn't recognize came in followed by Emily and an unfamiliar man.

The woman sat at the edge of the bed and Paige looked at her uncertainly. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Spencer Hastings." Spencer introduced herself. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You look like you're feeling better." Spencer smiled.

Paige nodded and her eyes flicked to Emily and the man standing next to her.

Emily followed Paige's gaze. "Paige, this is Toby Cavanaugh. He brought Hank back the night you got hurt. He works the ranch with me." She could explain more about Toby later if Paige was interested.

Paige nodded her thanks at Toby, satisfied for now, and refocused her attention on Spencer.

"I'd like to check your side if that's okay." Spencer asked patiently. "Make sure the stitches are holding and there's no sign of infection."

Paige nodded her assent but eyed her warily. "Are you a doctor?" She asked.

"No, not technically." Spencer replied lifting Paige's shirt. "But my father is and I've been working with him since I was a girl."

"You're in good hands with Spencer." Emily added to reassure her.

At Emily's words Paige relaxed back onto the bed and allowed Spencer to remove the dressing and prod gently at her side.

"This looks good." Spencer declared finally, moving the shirt back down. She turned to Emily. "Emily, will you get the tonic?"

Emily disappeared for a moment and returned stirring a glass of muddy brown liquid.

"You should expect to be weak and tire easily for a while yet." She explained to Paige. "That's the blood loss. I'm sure I don't have to tell you to take it easy and don't do anything that will pull these stitches out." She looked hard at Paige to make sure she was taking her seriously. "Drink a lot of water, eat and get plenty of rest."

Paige nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"The skin will heal fast, you'll have a scar, I'm afraid. But the deeper tissue will take longer to knit together. You're going to have pain for longer than you expect."

"I'll manage." Paige replied.

Spencer turned and took the glass from Emily extending it to Paige. "Drink this."

Paige frowned hard at it and had no intention of taking or drinking it. Not after last time.

Emily read the expression on her face clearly. "It's not more drugs, Paige. It's herbs and minerals to improve your strength and help you heal."

Paige's expression softened slightly but she still made no move to take it.

"Told you she wouldn't drink it, Spencer." Toby drawled as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms with a smug smile.

Spencer turned and frowned at him and Emily fought back a smile. Paige eyed them all and took the glass. She somehow suspected the joke was on her but couldn't quite figure it all out.

She drained the liquid and coughed her displeasure. "That's...awful." She gagged and handed the glass back to Spencer.

"Yes, I know." Spencer agreed. "And there's plenty more where that came from. Three times a day, understand?"

Paige nodded unable to work up the courage to defy the strong, intelligent, woman sitting next to her. She wondered what kind of person it would take to win this woman's heart and suspected, as she saw Toby Cavanaugh watching her with respect and adoration, that he was standing not two yards away.

Spencer and Toby left the room leaving Emily standing looking at her. "I know you must be wanting to get up and move around some." She motioned to the chair of Paige's things unnecessarily. "Everything of yours is here. I have some work to do but I've left a plate of food for you in the kitchen. There's plenty of fresh water here and the privy is out back."

Paige nodded her understanding. "Thank you."

"Come and find me when you like." She suggested. "And I'll answer all your questions." Emily left to give Paige her privacy knowing she needn't offer more help than that. A woman like Paige, she suspected, was probably feeling pretty vulnerable after two days out flat with an injury. Emily wanted to give her some time to regain her sense of balance and confidence.

Emily left out the front door into the already warm morning. She smiled as she watched Toby help Spencer up into her carriage, handing her the reins. Spencer leaned down to kiss him before waving to Emily and heading out of the yard.

Emily headed to the barn. It was time to get back to work. The horses needed to be fed and turned out in the paddock, the stalls needed to be mucked out and the fence around the chicken yard needed repair. And that was just the morning. The last couple of days caring for Paige had seen her fall behind in the upkeep and she meant to make up for it today.

While Emily worked she couldn't help but wonder about the woman. She had told Paige she would answer all her questions but hoped she would get answers to some of her own. The first of which being how long she planned to stay.

Emily was forced to admit to herself that she was afraid Paige would leave as soon as she felt well enough and the thought weighed heavily on her heart. She couldn't explain it if asked and could barely understand it herself. She hadn't even had a proper conversation with her, didn't know anything about her but somehow, Emily felt safe with her and couldn't deny the quickening of her heart when she was near.

As if hearing her thoughts Paige came around the corner of the house, clean, damp hair, completely dressed with her left arm tucked into her side but only a slight lean to the left to show she had been injured. Emily noticed she wasn't wearing her gun belt or knife nor was she carrying her saddle bags. She breathed out slowly knowing that meant Paige wasn't planning to leave right now.

Paige watched Emily watching her and felt her chest warm when Emily offered her a dazzling smile. She could look at this woman all day even if it was to see her shoveling manure out the barn door.

"Can I help?" Paige offered.

"Absolutely not!." Emily admonished leaning the shovel against the wall. "I'm just finished here, anyway." Emily headed to the well, pumping the handle a few times to get the water flowing, and washing off her hands and arms. "I imagine you're looking for Hank?" She asked.

Paige's eyes lit up at her horse's name. "Where is he?"

Emily shielded her eyes against the morning sun and gazed out across the paddock. She didn't see Maggie or Hank and assumed they were on the other side of the hill. "Over here." She led Paige to the paddock gate. "I suspect they're just on the other side of that rise." She pointed.

Paige looked out across the land, tucked her tongue behind her teeth and let out a piercing three note whistle causing Emily to jump slightly. Paige waited patiently and, after a minute, Hank came galloping up to the fence followed closely by a frollicking Maggie. Emily clapped delightedly.

Paige ran a hand along his nose and offered him a carrot she had taken from the kitchen. "Hey, boy." She crooned to him. "I've missed you." Hank whickered at her tossed his head before heading off to race around the yard with Maggie.

Paige watched them go with a smile. "They seem to be getting along well." She commented.

"Indeed." Emily agreed. "I have to bring them in and out together or there's trouble."

Paige laughed at this. "Well, I'm happy he's found someone." She said and wished she had phrased that differently. She didn't want to get too comfortable here. She knew she couldn't stay.

Emily sensed the awkwardness and changed the subject. "Why Hank?" She asked.

"I don't know, really." Paige answered with a shrug. "He just looked like a Hank to me. You know simple, strong, no bull." Paige turned to Emily. "Why…" She trailed off realizing she didn't know the mare's name.

"Maggie." Emily finished for her. "After Margaret Fuller the writer from Boston, worked for the New York Tribune and was allowed access to the Harvard library even. She wrote a book called Woman in the Nineteenth Century."

Paige was familiar with Margaret Fuller. "A little before your time wasn't she?"

Emily shrugged and looked away. "Maggie was a gift from my mother. She named her."

Paige asked the next obvious question. "Where's your mother now?" When she saw the sadness wash over Emily's face she knew the answer and regretted the question.

"She passed away three years ago." Emily answered and kept her eyes on Maggie and Hank not wanting to see the sympathy she knew would be all over Paige's expression.

"I'm sorry, Emily." Paige offered and raised her hand, wanting to touch her, but changing her mind at the last minute. "And your father? Was he always the Marshall?"

"No, actually." She shook her head. "He was a rancher." She swept her hand around the land. "This was his dream, why we came out here. But after my mother died he just sort of disappeared for a long time. He couldn't stay out here with all the memories of her...or with me." She said sadly.

Paige frowned at the pain that must have caused and opened her mouth to speak. Emily stopped her. "It's okay." She continued with a small smile. "Being the Marshall of Cheyenne has brought a light back into his eyes that I never thought I'd see again. Even though he's not at the ranch anymore we've grown closer than we ever were before." Emily smiled fully now.

"So, you manage all this on your own?" Paige asked amazed.

"Me and Toby, yes." Emily answered with pride. "It's hard work but we make do."

"Why don't you hire some hands?" Paige asked honestly.

Emily's eyes darkened and she crossed her arms across her middle rubbing her hands up and down in an unconscious sign of self protection. "We had for a while." She answered. "It ended badly and when Ben and the others were let go I wasn't interested in bringing anyone else on."

Paige's eyes narrowed. "Ben Coogan?" She asked.

"You know him?" Emily looked startled.

"We haven't been formally introduced but I've seen all of him that I need to." Paige answered.

Emily shuddered visibly, swallowing thickly and Paige remembered the vileness about him, the grotesque leering and the groping of the girls at the saloon and the unspoken part of Emily's story dropped into place.

Paige's throat closed and fury heated her skin. "Emily…" she reached out to touch her now but Emily backed away clutching herself tighter. "I'll kill him." Paige growled around her clenched jaw.

Emily's head jerked up at her and she snapped out of the awful place the mention of Ben Coogan's name had taken her. "You'll do no such thing." She snapped. "It was a year ago and Toby got there in time and took care of it." She added trying to talk Paige out of her anger. "With a shovel to his face." She added.

Paige let this sink in. "So that explains the ugly."

Emily shook her head. "The ugly was already there. Now he has the face to match."

Paige laughed and marvelled at how amazingly strong this woman was. "I think I like this Toby character. Will I see him again?" She asked.

Emily shrugged and saw her opening. "Depends on how long you stay around, I guess."

Paige thinned her lips and looked away unable to answer. Her head told her to move on and fast, don't get attached, don't let her in. But her heart wanted to hear more about her life, what her dreams were and to unburden itself of the pain and regret it carried around knowing this woman would be gentle with her fears and forgiving of her mistakes.

Paige cleared her throat. "I should probably go check out Hank's tack." She said.

"I've done that for you." Emily answered not wanting Paige to leave and placing a hand on her arm to let her know.

"I should probably double check." Paige replied stupidly as, even through the material of her shirt, she felt her skin heat at Emily's touch. She pulled away and headed for the barn leaving Emily staring after her


	7. Chapter 7

The women sat down for dinner well after dusk. Emily spent the day catching up on her chores and hadn't seen much of Paige. She didn't fail to notice, however, that the fence to the chicken yard had been fixed. A task she hadn't had time to do.

Despite the awkwardness of this morning dinner was relaxed and comfortable as Paige regaled Emily with stories of her travels. She was a good storyteller, animated and well spoken. Obviously well educated.

Emily laughed at the story of the poker game that won Paige her revolver and knife and was riveted at the story of Paige's rescuing Hank from certain slaughter following a wild horse round up, fascinated with the love and patience with which she gentled him and won him over only a couple of years ago.

Despite hearing of Paige's adventures she still felt she knew little about her. Where was she from? What about her family and what brought her out West? And what was the cause of her restlessness and the sadness behind her eyes?

After dinner they sipped a whiskey and sat on the front porch. The silence was comfortable but Emily could stand it no longer.

"I've been thinking." She began softly and waited for Paige to look at her. "About hiring on some help here."

Paige nodded her approval. "I think that's a good idea." She agreed.

Emily was encouraged by her response and plunged ahead. "What would you say to staying on and helping at the ranch?"

Paige was startled at the question. "Me?" She blurted.

"Yes, you." Emily smiled. "You obviously know your way around hard work. Toby would be thrilled with the help and I…" She trailed off unsure how much to reveal. "...I would pay you, of course." She finished lamely.

Paige rose and paced the porch, her mind whirling in a hundred different directions. She wanted this so badly, a friend, more than a friend, and a place to call home. She didn't think she was ready. She didn't want the responsibility of someone else. Someone she could disappoint again or worse.

She shook her head. "I can't." She said simply unable to explain.

Emily's face fell unable to hide her disappointment though she wasn't ready to give up yet. "Are you telling me you couldn't use steady work and the money that would bring?" She forced a smile.

"I'm actually a fair hand at poker." She replied. "I'm pretty flush right now and anyway…" She paused afraid of what she meant by her next words but unable to stop herself from speaking them. "...if I stayed it wouldn't be for the money." She looked Emily in the eye as she spoke.

Emily stared at her a small smile playing at her lips hopeful, for the first time, that Paige felt the same. That her heart raced as Emily's did when they were near each other. That her skin tingled at even the smallest touch of their hands. That she could feel their connection growing and she wanted to hold on to that against all else.

"I'm sorry." Paige breathed. "I shouldn't have said that." She turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked her smile fading to a frown of confusion.

"I should get my things together." Paige answered without turning around. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Tomorrow?" Emily exclaimed and rushed on. "You should at least stay until you're feeling-"

"I'm fine, really." Paige interrupted. "It's better this way." She pushed open the door without looking at Emily again.

Emily stood looking after her in shock. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She had pushed too hard. It was a silly idea and she had scared her, cornered her. She didn't know what demons Paige was running from but now she felt she was one of them and she was devastated. Emily sat back on the porch and dropped her head in her hands, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

* * *

Paige buckled her pistol and knife at her hip, slung her saddlebags over her shoulder and picked up her rifle. She hadn't heard Emily this morning and figured she'd catch up with her in the yard before she left.

When she reached the barn Toby was there saddling Hank. "Good morning." He greeted her as he fitted the bit between Hank's teeth and lifted the bridle over his ears. "Emily told me you'd be heading out today. Asked me to saddle Hank for you."

"Thank you." Paige replied and slotted her rifle in the saddle holster. "Where is she?" Paige looked around the yard but didn't see her.

Toby didn't look up as he adjusted Hank's bridle and smoothed his mane. "She left at dawn."

"Left?" Paige's head snapped toward him. "Where?"

"There are some strays up on the ridge." He nodded at the hills to the north. "I told her I'd bring them down but she insisted on going." He turned questioning eyes to Paige. "Said she needed some time."

"Time for what?" Paige asked.

Toby was unable to keep his anger in check any longer. He didn't know exactly what happened between them but he knew Emily and the look on her face when she rode out before sunrise told him all he needed to know. Emily loved so beautifully and naturally she could be careless with her heart. It seemed, to Toby, she may have begun to trust it to the wrong person. "You tell me?" He snapped.

Paige looked away ashamed. She knew she had let Emily down. She didn't want to leave but she didn't know how to stay. "It couldn't be helped."

"It couldn't, huh?" Toby prodded. "Well, Emily will get over it." He said as he checked the tightness of Hank's girth one last time. "You, on the other hand..." He said as he straightened and met Paige's eyes. "...didn't strike me as the cowardly type."

Paige recoiled at his words as if she'd been slapped and stood speechless as he walked away. She whirled back around to Hank who looked at her expectantly. She secured her saddlebags and checked Toby's work before leading Hank out of the barn and swinging herself into the saddle.

She walked him slowly out of the yard not yet ready to give him his head. The ache she felt had nothing to do with getting shot. She felt a sense of loss at leaving that was consuming her and, while she still planned to go, she wasn't going to leave without seeing Emily one last time.

She spun Hank around and pointed him north toward the ridge. She lengthened his reins and clicked her tongue urging him into a gallop. She saw Toby sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee and, as she rode by, he raised his cup to her and smiled.

* * *

Emily had reached the foot of the ridge in good time, less than two hours. She wanted to get up and get the strays down before it got too hot. Their land wasn't fenced as there was no need yet with such wide open spaces. The area wasn't populated enough yet to have territorial disputes.

Last year, though, she and Toby had put in a few hundred yards of barbed wire at the back of the ridge to keep the cattle from getting spooked and going over. She decided to check up there first as there was always some scrub that grew up at the top that the herd found particularly tasty.

She heard the cattle lowing as she urged Maggie up the incline. She was happy she had picked the right spot straight off. She didn't want to spend all day out here. As she crested the ridge the dozen or so head popped into view all grazing happily. Except for one and she whipped her head around at the pitiful screams of a trapped calf.

She urged Maggie to a gallop and scattered the cows as she raced to the edge of the ridge by the fence. The calf was young, maybe only a month, but still it probably weighed close to 200 pounds. It was hopelessly tangled in the barbed wire crying desperately for help.

Emily hopped off Maggie figuring she could have it untangled and on it's merry way in minutes. She didn't think to bring the cutters from her saddle. The calf was still but Emily crooned gently to her as she approached not wanting to spook her and start her thrashing about. She could clearly see the dried blood along its legs and belly from its previous struggles.

Emily picked her way through the tangled mess of wire, grabbing and pulling it away from her with her leather gloved hands. The wire snagged and pulled at her skirt as she pressed farther in. She'd have to come back with Toby later and sort this mess out.

She reached the calf continuing to gentle it with her soft, melodic voice as she began the arduous task of unwinding the wire from its legs. She cursed as the barbs poked through her gloves and tore at the sleeves of her thin blouse. The could feel a small trickle of blood along her arm but she was making progress nonetheless.

She wound a coil of wire around her left arm to pull it out of the way as her right hand grasped and released a loop of wire around the animals hind leg. Without warning the calf lurched to its feet and made to bolt, jerking the wire still attached to its rear leg and yanking Emily hard off her feet.

"No!" She cried as the wire around her arm tightened viciously, shredding her sleeve and cutting deeply into her forearm and wrist. She gasped and bit her lip against the pain trying desperately to pull the wire back toward her with her right hand and generate some slack.

The calf continued to pull in it's panicked state tightening the wire further. Emily panted in pain and tried to raise herself to her knees to get more leverage. She made an effort to steady her breathing as it would do her no good to pass out. As she quieted she heard the scrabble of hooves coming up the ridge.

"Hel...Help!" She called out hoarsely.

There was no change in the pace of the steps indicating the rider had not heard her. She swallowed to moisten her lips and tried again. "Somebody...help me!" She dropped her head onto her arm weakly, her vision beginning to blur, as the calf continued to pull at the wire. "Oh...god...please, help me." She breathed.

Paige heard the scream of a cow in distress and nudged Hank up the last few yards to the top of the ridge. She saw Maggie, upset and pawing at the ground and a calf, barbed wire wrapped around it's rear leg, pulling mightily to get free. Her eyes followed the stretched wire to the fence and saw Emily, arm bloodsoaked, caught in the fence and straining futilely against the calf to free herself.

"Emily!" Paige yelled and lept off Hank mid stride skidding to a stop when she reached her and gripped the wire in both hands pulling as hard as she could to relieve the tension.

Paige was able to inch the calf back only slightly lessening Emily's pain but not allowing for enough slack to free her arm.

Emily grabbed at the wire. "I...can't…" She gasped. "You'll have...to cut it."

"With what?" Paige grunted as she pulled at the calf to no further effect except the feel of breaking stitches in her side.

Emily was losing focus and swallowed thickly. "There are...cutters...on my... saddle."

"I can't." Paige growled out. "I'll have to let go."

"You...have to." Emily encouraged.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut briefly, took a breath and released the wire. As she feared the calf took off again and Emily's cries of pain tore at her heart. She lunged for Maggie who shied and danced at the aggressive movement.

"Easy, easy, girl." Paige crooned to her as she grabbed the reins to steady her. The wire cutters were tied to the saddled with a leather cord and Paige pulled her knife to cut through it. She race back to Emily and cut the wire right in the middle. It made a loud twang as it released and the calf shook its leg free and trotted off the join the rest of the herd.

Paige dropped the cutters and knelt at Emily's side. She was gasping with relief and pulling uselessly at the coil of wire still around her arm. "I've got it." Paige said and, as gently as she could, unwound the tightened wire.

Emily bit her lip against the pain and hugged her arm against her body once freed. "Oh, God, that hurts." She gave a humorless laugh.

"Let me see." Paige pulled her arm away from her body and ripped Emily's sleeve open the rest of the way to get a look at the damage. She hissed in a breath at the angry, ragged tears in her skin. There was a lot of blood and some would need stitches but it looked like the wounds were all relatively superficial. No damage, she thought, to the nerves or tendons. "It doesn't look as bad as it could have been." Paige offered.

Emily smiled weakly at her attempt to make her feel better.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Your bedside manner needs work." Emily answered.

Paige ripped Emily's sleeve the rest of the way off and tore it into strips binding her arm to stem the bleeding and helped her to her feet. "Can you ride?" Paige asked.

"Yes." Emily answered but swayed unsteadily.

"No." Paige countered and led her over to Hank and helped her into the saddle. Paige swung up behind her and wrapped an arm around Emily's waist for support. "Okay?" Paige asked.

Emily nodded. "Maggie will follow." She sighed, cradling her arm against her chest, and leaning back exhaustedly into Paige.


	8. Chapter 8

Paige led Hank carefully back down the ridge trying not to jostle Emily too much. It took them the rest of the morning to make their way back to the ranch at their slow pace Paige's arm tight around Emily.

Toby was in the yard and when they walked in and rushed to Hank's side. "What the hell happened?" He asked with concern as, once again, the two women showed up blood splattered with one of them injured. This time it was Emily's blood which sent Toby into a panic.

"I'm alright, Toby." Emily assured him as he helped her down from the saddle and steadied her on her feet. "I just got into a little tussle with the barbed wire fence."

"I think we're going to need Spencer again." Paige added as she hopped down.

Toby threw his arm around Emily to help her into the house and eyed Paige up and down. "Are you alright?" He asked his eyes coming to rest on the fresh blood seeping through her shirt.

Paige followed his gaze. "Damn." She muttered and became aware of the throbbing ache in her side. "It's nothing."

Toby settled Emily into a chair in the front room and tore out of the yard on Maggie to fetch Spencer again. Paige filled an ewer with water and gathered fresh towels and alcohol to clean Emily's arm.

"This is going to hurt." Paige told her unnecessarily before pouring the alcohol over her skin.

Emily hissed a breath and gritted her teeth. "What comes around goes around as they say." Emily joked when the worst of the burning had passed.

Paige gently cleaned the wound before wrapping the cloth around her arm to apply pressure and settle in to wait for Spencer.

Emily dropped her head back against the chair and watched Paige from hooded eyes. "I thought you were leaving this morning." She said softly.

"I was." Paige replied.

"What changed?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Paige answered with a sigh. "Maybe nothing. Maybe me."

Emily smiled slightly. It was enough, for now. She didn't want to push her again. She was glad she stayed for any number of reasons not the least of which was so she was able to rescue her from the ridge. She let her eyes slide closed and waited for Spencer.

* * *

Paige leapt to her feet when the door crashed open and Spencer stood there taking in the sight of them, Emily with her ragged arm and Paige with her seeping shirt. "You two…" She jabbed a finger at them partly in anger and partly in relief that they were okay. "...are bloody well perfect for each other!"

Emily couldn't help a small smile and Paige coughed hiding her embarrassment by firing back. "Are you just going to stand there?" She snapped.

"No, I am not." Spencer stalked in and dropped her black bag next to Emily. "Step aside." She said to Paige. "I'll deal with you later."

Paige moved out of the way behind Emily and watched Spencer work. She removed the cloth and examined Emily's arm with a practiced eye. Spencer gripped her hand. "Squeeze your fingers for me." Spencer nodded at her strength. "Good. Now touch each of your fingers to your thumb in turn." She watched. "Now back the other way."

"Okay." She removed a blunt metal probe from her kit and pressed it down onto her arm. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes." Emily winced and nodded.

"And here?" Spencer moved the instrument up and how her arm and hand. "Here?"

Emily's answer was yes to all and Paige let out a slow breath.

Spencer sat back and breathed the same slow breath. "I think we're in good shape, Emily. There doesn't appear to be any nerve or tendon damage. You shouldn't lose any range of motion or feeling in your hand or arm."

"That's good." Emily agreed.

"You're going to need some stitches, however." Spencer rummaged in her bag and produced the small brown medicine bottle from the night Paige was shot. " She held it to Emily's mouth and placed a couple of drops on her tongue. "This won't be enough to put you under." Spencer assured her. "Just help with the pain."

Emily tried to avoid looking at Paige but, as the Laudanum worked it's magic, her eyes rolled up toward her and she smiled slowly. "I don't believe…" She slurred. "...I've thanked you yet."

Paige shook her head with a smile. "It's nothing." She answered with the same casual line.

Emily rolled her head back and forth blinking slowly. "..is...not...nothing…"

Spencer scowled at her, the needle poised to pierce her skin. "Emily, keep still." She ordered.

Paige laid a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Just relax." She said. "We'll talk about it later."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes, feeling no pain, as Spencer stitched her arm.

Spencer slathered a greasy ointment across Emily's skin, wrapped a bandage around her arm and fashioned a sling out of a large square of cloth. She tied it snugly around Emily's neck and tucked her bandaged arm into it. She stood and surveyed her work with satisfaction and Emily appeared to be resting comfortably with the help of the drugs.

Spencer raised her eyes to meet Paige's and pinned her with a look that brooked no argument. "Now you." She said and motioned Paige into an empty chair.

Paige sat and Spencer lifted her shirt to check the damage. "You're a fast healer." Spencer observed as she prodded the skin around the wound.

"Must be your sweet tonic." Paige mocked and grunted as Spencer pressed harder into the still tender tissue.

"Sorry." Spencer smiled sweetly at her. "You've opened up the wound in one spot. I'm going to throw another couple of stitches in." She reached for the bottle of Laudanum.

Paige held up her hand. "No, thank you." She said simply.

Spencer cocked an eyebrow at her. "Suit yourself." She selected a fresh needle and, after sterilizing it, placed three neat new stitches in to re-close the wound."

Paige released the breath she'd been holding and grimaced slightly as she lowered her shirt. "Thank you."

Spencer looked away and began packing her bag. "I should be the one thanking you." She said quietly.

"What for?" Paige asked.

"I don't know exactly what happened up on that ridge." Spencer began. "But I have a pretty good idea what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"Like I said." Paige replied. "It was noth-"

"Don't." Spencer cut her off sharply. "Don't be so blithe." She looked Paige in the eyes and softened her tone showing uncharacteristic tenderness. "Emily is very dear to all of us and I, for one, am very grateful for what you did for her today."

Paige looked over at Emily sleeping and breathed deeply before replying. "I'm just glad she's going to be okay." She turned back to Spencer. "And you're welcome." She said with a smile.

Spencer rose to leave. "Same rules apply." She jabbed a finger in Paige's direction. "Water. Food. Rest." She punctuated each word with her finger. "For both of you. And you can tell Emily she's taking the tonic, too." Spencer left a jar of powder on the table. "Here's some more."

"She'll be as pleased as I am, I'm sure." Paige grinned.

"Don't get smart with me, McCullers." Spencer shot at her as she headed for the door. "If I have to come out here again for anything other than an invitation to supper and a glass of the Fields' fine whiskey there is going to be hell to pay and I'm holding you responsible."

"Understood." Paige answered and opened the door for her closing it behind her with a smile.

* * *

Emily woke slowly and took a minute to get her bearings. It was dusk and she was in her own bed with no memory of how she got there. There was a glass of water on the end table and she reached for it with her good hand.

She sipped the water giving her head time to clear. The Laudanum was disorienting and she didn't want to get up until she was sure she'd be steady.

She could hear movement in the kitchen and she descended the stairs slowly, her injured arm held close to her body in the sling. Paige was sitting at the kitchen table choking back another of Spencer's vile concoctions.

Paige turned when she heard Emily come in the room. She slid a glass of the muddy brown liquid across the table in her direction. "I made you one, too."

Emily picked it up gingerly. "Thank you." She swirled the liquid around.

Paige finished her glass. "Don't thank me yet." She coughed.

Emily picked up her glass and drained it, her eyes tightly closed. "Oh, God, that's vile," She breathed as she set the glass down.

"I'm glad we could share this together." Paige joked. "How are you feeling?"

Emily sat across from Paige at the table. "A little sore, a little wrung out but, all things considered, I'm okay." She answered honestly.

"Good." Paige fiddled with her empty glass without meeting Emily's eyes. "I was worried about you."

"Are you okay?" Emily noticed, for the first time, the blood stain on Paige's shirt.

"Yes." Paige glanced down. "I got stitched again." She rose and poured herself a glass of the Fields' whiskey to take the taste of medicinal herbs out of her mouth and set a glass in front of Emily. "And I got a lecture."

"That sounds right." Emily laughed and sipped her drink. "Which one was more painful?"

"Truly." Paige laughed. "That's a hard question to answer."

A silence settled between them for a few minutes. This time it was Paige who broke it. "So, I've been thinking." She began. "You're going to need a hand around here while your arm heals."

Emily looked at her for a long moment then pursed her lips to keep from smiling. "Have anyone in mind?" She asked straight faced.

Paige nodded. "I might know someone who's pretty quick with the wire cutters." She said with a shy smile. "That is, if you're still interested."

Emily considered this for a moment before sweeping up her glass. "I'm interested." She said and headed back up the stairs to hide her smile.

* * *

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. I had some trouble today uploading Chp 7 which took me a while to sort out. As a result you get 7 and 8 tonight. Yay, You!**

**On another note you may notice a few lines of dialogue between Paige and Emily that look familiar in a few of the chapters. It is not my lack of creativity but my appreciative nod to the 'real-life' Paily relationship sweetness that goes on (although not lately which is why I'm actually enjoying my own story more than the show at present-vain, I know). If you don't notice maybe you just think I'm that clever a writer and that's okay, too.**

**Stick with it...more action, drama and romance to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

Paige slept in the sunroom again to be close at hand in case Emily needed anything during the night. It had been quiet and, in the morning, Paige rose early, washed and gathered her things.

Emily heard Paige up and about early and headed down the stairs just as Paige reached the front door, saddlebags slung over her shoulder.

"Paige, wait!" Emily hurried down the last few steps.

Paige whirled. "I'm sorry, I was trying to be quiet." She apologized.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, a note of panic in her voice. "You said you were going to stay."

"What?" Paige frowned at her for a moment. "I am...oh…" She looked at her gear and understood Emily's confusion. "I'm just moving out to the bunkhouse with Toby."

"Oh." Emily breathed, relieved. "You are?" She asked with renewed surprise. "Paige, you don't have to do that."

"I do." Paige answered though not sure how to explain. "If I'm going to be working here...well...it wouldn't be...appropriate…." She stammered.

Emily couldn't help a small laugh at Paige's discomfort. "Don't be silly, Paige. There's plenty of room here." She gestured around.

Paige shook her head. "There's plenty of room in the bunkhouse and I don't want to cause any trouble for you."

Emily looked at her curiously. Trouble? What did that mean? What kind of trouble? "Paige-."

"That is…" Paige amended quickly. "...I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Paige, it's no trouble-" Emily closed the distance between them.

Paige stepped back through the doorway to put distance between them again. "Please, Emily." She held her hand up to keep her away. Paige had decided to stay. To help Emily out, she convinced herself. It couldn't be more than that. Could it?

Emily froze at Paige's cornered expression. She licked her lips and took a breath. She wouldn't push. "I understand." She said as soothingly as she would to a skittish horse. "Whatever you need."

Paige nodded once briskly and as she headed out the door Emily had a flash of insight. That's what Paige reminded her of, a wild horse, not quite yet gentled and radiating edgy energy, ready to bolt at a moments notice. One that would come in close, needing to feel a loving hand then shy away suddenly wary and afraid.

She smiled to herself at her sudden realization. This she could handle.

* * *

Paige threw her gear down on an empty bunk. Actually they were all empty. Toby slept in the foreman's quarters separate but attached to the main bunkroom.

The bunkroom was in an outbuilding a few yards from the barn so the hands could hear of any trouble with the horses during the night. There were bunks for four, shelves and hooks for gear lined the walls, trunks with bedding and storage, two washstands and a table and chairs. There was a privy ten yards away and a fire pit on the side.

Paige looked around with satisfaction. She would be quite comfortable here. The Fields' ranch was well maintained, even the areas that weren't in use. This was downright luxurious compared to most.

She unpacked her saddlebags stowing her gear near her chosen bunk. After everything was put away neatly she looked down at the bed to see one item left. She snakeskin of the rattler from the morning she met Emily wrapped in a cloth. She considered it carefully. She had meant to start working on something but had been sidetracked since she arrived in Cheyenne.

A slow smile appeared on her lips as she thought of the their first meeting. She had an idea about what to do with the skin and she would get to work on it as soon as she picked up a few things from town.

Paige spent the morning with Toby riding out to check the cattle herd, learning her way around the property and generally getting a feel for the way he liked things done. She enjoyed spending time with him. He was soft spoken and good natured. He had a good sense of humor and an understated intelligence.

Emily spent the morning inside, taking it easy with one handed chores, refilling the oil lamps, tidying her mother's sunroom, smiling to herself, as she was pleased to start using it again and keeping a watchful eye on Paige from the window making sure, from a distance she wasn't overexerting herself.

The three of them had lunch together in the shade of the front porch and chatted amiably about their plans for the cattle auction in the fall, how many head to sell off and which to breed. As their discussion wound down Emily spoke about more immediate matters.

"I'd like to go into town this afternoon, see my father and let him know I'm alright." She began. "I'm sure he's heard by now about the accident and he'll be worried. And we need some supplies to fix the fence on the ridge, feed for the horses and the pantry needs restocking"

Emily smiled as Paige reacted exactly as she hoped. "I'll take you." Paige offered. "You shouldn't be driving the wagon with that arm."

"Maybe we can get supper at the Rosewood." Emily suggested, seemingly offhand.

Toby watched the exchange with a carefully neutral expression. He caught Emily's eye and winked at her. "I'll give you a list of things I need." He added cheerfully.

* * *

Paige hitched the pony outside the general store. They worked their way through the list making several trips out to load the wagon with their wares. When Emily was satisfied she suggested they take a walk through town.

They hadn't gone far when Emily was nearly bowled over by Hanna. "Emily!" She shrieked and threw her arms around her causing Emily to wince slightly as her arm was jostled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hanna gasped as she stepped away.

"It's okay." Emily smiled and shifted her arm in the sling. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever, Hanna."

"I know. It's been far too long. Spencer told me what's been going on out at your place." Hanna eyed Paige as she said this, her mouth quirking into a smile at Paige's frown. "How are you?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm fine, really." She, too, looked at Paige. "Paige has been kind enough to agree to stay on and help out until I'm back to form."

"You don't say?" Hanna grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're here." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I've been meaning to show you this fine purple dress I have on display." She avoided looking at Paige to keep from laughing. "I think you would look absolutely stunning in it!" Hanna finished with a clap of her hands.

Emily blushed at the compliment unaware of the joke. Paige swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and glared at Hanna who merely winked at her in return.

"Maybe some other time, Hanna." Emily replied. "I have to go catch up with my father and then Paige and I are going to get supper at the Rosewood."

"Oh, me, too!" Hanna was delighted. She linked her arm through Paige's. "I'm just going to borrow Paige first for a bit then we'll meet you over there."

"Sure." Emily agreed and turned to head to the jail. "See you both in a bit."

Paige stared helplessly at Emily as she left and Hanna dragged her away to her shop, for what she had no idea.

Hanna pushed Paige into the shop and closed the door behind. "Don't speak." She said as she pulled a measuring tape out of the front pocket of her dress. "Take your gun belt off and stand still holding your arms out from your sides." Hanna directed with authority.

Paige did as she was bid. What is it with these women? She thought to herself as Hanna bustled around measuring her hips, waist, chest and neck.

When Hanna moved to measure Paige's inseam she jerked, startled. "Hanna, what-" She gulped.

"Settle down, Cowgirl." Hanna chided as she straightened scribbling the last of the measurements into a notepad.

Hanna stepped back and appraised Paige carefully as she watched her rebuckle her gun belt, taking in her scuffed, worn pants and stained shirt. "I don't normally do this kind of work but for you, or rather, for Emily I'll make an exception." She stated.

Paige stared at her. "Hanna, what are you going on about?" She asked, baffled.

Hanna sighed at her in frustration. "I'm talking about making you worthy of one Miss Emily Fields."

Paige bristled. "Worthy!" She snapped though not sure what she was taking offense to. The woman was like a sandstorm and Paige was having a hard time keeping up.

"Presentable, then." Hanna offered. "Emily, for all her sweat and broken fingernails is all class and, if I have anything to say about it, you're going to measure up."

"Now, leave me." Hanna commanded with a wave of her hand. "I have work to do."

Paige turned to leave scratching her head. "Wait." She stopped. "Do you have a leather needle?" Paige asked sheepishly. "And maybe some beads?"

"What for?" Hanna asked.

Paige shrugged. "I'm making a...um…" She stammered.

Nothing got past Hanna. "A gift for someone?" She suggested helpfully.

Paige blushed furiously at being called out. "Emily has been really good to me." She explained.

"Good for you, more like." Hanna muttered.

"Pardon?" Paige wasn't sure she had heard her.

"Wait here." Hanna disappeared into the back and came back a moment later handing Paige a small carefully wrapped parcel. "These came to me by mistake with my last shipment. I mean honestly, what am I going to do with shell beads?" She asked. "Nevermind. There are needles, too."

"Thank you." Paige replied and tucked it in her pocket.

"Now, off you go." Hanna pushed her toward the door. "You don't want to keep Emily waiting."

"Aren't you coming?" Paige asked. "Emily will want to see you."

"I'll join you later." Hanna had already bent over a sketch pad and was no longer paying attention.

Paige gave her head a shake in bewilderment, heading out the door and back down the boardwalk. She was just about to cross the street to the Rosewood when a man loomed in front of her. She took a step back, her hand going to her pistol.

"Easy, Miz McCullers." Marshall Fields said holding up his hands with a smile. "I see you haven't lost a step."

Paige exhaled. "Marshall, you startled me." She offered as an apology. "Is Emily with you?"

"She headed over to the Rosewood." He nodded in that direction. "To meet you, I believe."

"I should get going then." Paige made a move to step around him.

"Hold on." The Marshall moved to block her path. "A word, first."

Paige grimaced and sighed. She already knew where this was headed.

"My daughter told me about the accident yesterday up on the ridge and what you did for her." He started then shifted his feet unaccustomed to being beholden to someone. "I owe you a debt of thanks for getting her home safely."

"It was the least I could do, Marshall, after all her kindness in helping me with a gunshot wound." Paige answered.

"Yes." The Marshall eyed her and cleared his throat. "I'm pleased to see you've recovered."

"Fit as a fiddle." Paige was enjoying his discomfort at reminding him he was the one who shot her.

"That said." He continued. "I haven't had to worry too much about her because I know she has Toby to look out for her."

Paige squared her shoulders with the need to defend Emily. "Emily does a fine job looking out for herself." Paige told him.

"Yes." He agreed. "She's very much like her mother." He said wistfully. "My point is, I don't want to have to start worrying about her. I believe you don't go looking for trouble but, and I've become a pretty good judge of character in my line of work, my guess is trouble seems to find you regardless." He stared at her hard.

Paige could feel her blood heating at his words, though she knew he wasn't wrong. Her fears at hurting Emily, however unintentional, flared up and she struggled to tamp them back down. She told Emily she would stay, at least for a while, and she had every intention of keeping her word. "I won't let anything happen to her, Marshall." She said evenly.

"I intend to hold you to that, Miz McCullers." He nodded to let her know she was dismissed. "Best not keep my daughter waiting any longer."

* * *

**The positive reviews of this story have me feeling generous. So, as long as I can swing it a chapter a night. Look for it around 9:00 pm. Just for you yulebrinner25!**


	10. Chapter 10

Emily entered the Rosewood for the first time in what seemed forever. It was late afternoon and the place was doing good business. Half the tables were full of folks eating and drinking and there was, what seemed, a raucous card game in the far corner. She paid it no mind and looked around for Paige or Hanna. She didn't see either one but caught Caleb's eye behind the bar.

"Emily!" He waved her over with a smile. "I heard what happened yesterday. Are you alright?"

Emily smiled in return as she approached the bar and took a stool. "I'm okay, thank you, Caleb."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your fine company this afternoon." He asked as he wiped down the bar in front of her.

"I'm meeting a friend here, though I don't see her yet." Emily looked around again.

"That wouldn't, by chance, be the dashing Miss Paige McCullers would it?" He asked with a sly grin.

"You know her?" Emily asked with interest.

"I do indeed, though I haven't seen her yet today." He explained. "What can I get for you while you wait?"

Emily thought for a moment but before she had a chance to answer Caleb's face lit up and he held up a finger to herald his idea.

"I have just the thing." He said excitedly and ducked under the bar. "I just recieved a few cases of this from New York." He called as he rummaged in a crate clinking bottles around. He popped back up and set a bottle on the bar in front of her with a flourish.

She looked at it. "Madeira?" She asked.

"From Portugal." He explained as he set to removing the cork. "From what I understand there is not much of it left as the vineyards suffered some catastrophic plague but I know people who know people." He finished with pride as he got down two glasses and poured for them both.

Emily studied the dark red liquid and inhaled the rich scent before taking a sip, rolling the sweet, fruity wine around in her mouth before swallowing. "Wonderful!" She exclaimed and raised the glass again.

"Hello, Emily." A gravelly voice said from behind her.

Emily tensed, the glass halfway to her lips. She knew immediately the voice belonged to the reason she rarely visited the Rosewood. And if she was at all unsure who spoke her name Caleb's darkening expression was all the answer she needed.

She turned in her stool to see Ben Coogan standing not three feet from where she sat.

"Go back to you game, Coogan." Caleb snapped from behind the bar as he contemplated how fast he could scramble over it if necessary.

"Now, Caleb." Ben smiled showing filthy teeth. "I just wanted to say hello to an old friend." He drawled in a syrupy voice.

Emily would have taken a step back if she had anywhere to go and fought to keep from trembling at the sight and smell of him. He was odious in the extreme but Emily refused to let him see the effect he had on her. "We are the farthest from friends that two people can possibly be." Emily said coolly.

"Oh, Emily." He feigned hurt. "You wound me." He covered his heart with his hand for dramatic effect and took a step closer reaching out to her.

"Don't!" The word cracked like a whip around the room and and they all turned to see Paige in the doorway, one hand on the Colt at her hip, as she walked slowly toward them.

Ben Coogan sneered at her but took a few steps back, as he was caught off guard. "Call off your dog, Emily." He laughed to prove he was unconcerned. "I didn't mean you any harm."

Paige moved to stand next to Emily, never taking her eyes off the greasy man in front of her. "I suggest you crawl back under your rock." Paige said icily.

Ben Coogan's face reddened at being shown up by a woman and the hooting laughter of the boys around the card table at his plight only fueled his fury. He tried desperately to regain the upper hand. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your acquaintance." He said to Paige as he sized her up.

"And you never will." Paige replied.

Ben Coogan worked to control his rage. He knew he had been bested and spat a stream of tobacco juice at Paige's feet. "Bitch." He snarled before turning back to the boys at the card game.

Emily breathed out. "You shouldn't have done that, Paige."

Paige looked at her. "He needed to be put in his place." Paige defended her actions.

Emily shook her head. "I can take care of myself." She snapped. " And I can handle Ben Coogan."

Paige was stung. "I was just trying to protect you." She offered.

Emily was angry now. Not at Paige but at herself. She couldn't avoid Ben Coogan forever and she needed to be better at defending herself and not letting him get to her. Paige was just an easy target for her ire. "And when you're not around?" She spat. "What then?"

Emily rose from the bar. "Thank you for the drink, Caleb." She said and stalked out.

"Emily!" Paige called after her but she didn't turn around. Paige turned and looked, helplessly, at Caleb. "What did I do?"

Caleb was sympathetic. Too many times he had gotten an earful from Hanna when he had thought he was being chivalrous. He spent many a night commiserating over beers with Toby about what it was like to love the strong-willed women of Cheyenne. "You better go after her." Was all he could suggest.

Paige trotted out to where they had hitched the wagon but Emily was already gone. Paige looked down the road and could see her snapping the reins on the pony with one arm as they rattled out of town.

Paige stood in the middle of the road completely bewildered for the second time today. She removed her hat and ran a hand through her hair as she watched Emily disappear down the road.

"Nicely done." Marshall Fields called as he leaned over the rail in front of the jailhouse.

Paige glowered at him.

He tipped his hat to her and she could hear him mutter on his way back inside. "Just like her mother."

Paige slunk back into the Rosewood and dropped onto a stool removing her hat. "So, you say you can get anything?" She asked Caleb.

Caleb looked at her quizzically. "That's right."

"I need a ride back to the ranch." She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

Caleb laughed loudly. "What you need, my friend, is a drink." He continued to laugh as he poured Paige a beer. "Anyway, are you sure you want to go back there right now?"

Paige took a long pull on her beer. "Point taken." She said and wiped foam from her mouth with her hand. "Keep 'em coming" She drained her glass.

* * *

Emily roared back into the yard, their purchases clattering around in the back of the wagon, and pulled the pony to a stop. She dropped the reins and bent over her knees to catch her breath.

Toby jogged around the corner at the racket. "What happened? Are you alright? Where's Paige?" He fired off in rapid succession as he came around to help Emily down.

"Oh, Toby." Emily sighed. "I think I really made a mess of things." She went and flopped onto the first step of the porch.

Toby sat next to her and she told him what had happened at the Rosewood. He chewed a piece of straw as he listened silently and looked at Emily from the corner of his eye.

He was quiet for a long time after she finished. "So, let me see if I have this right." He began. "Ben Coogan made a move on you at the bar and Paige cut him down, so to speak, to defend you and instead of thanking her and buying her supper you lit into her and then left her in town without a way back." He could barely contain his laughter. "That about sum it up?"

"Oh, God." Emily groaned. "Toby, what do I do."

"Tell you what." Toby hopped up from the step and extended a hand to Emily. "Help me unload this wagon and I'll head into town and pick her up." He offered.

Emily looked at the considerable load of goods to move and was anxious to apologize to Paige. "Why don't you just ride Scrabble in now?" She asked not wanting to spend the time.

"Well." Toby looked at the setting sun. "You'll just have to trust me. She's been there long enough that we're going to need the wagon." Toby chuckled. "And don't count on talking to her again tonight."

Emily sighed with regret and understanding. She carried what she could from the wagon with one arm so Toby could get going.

* * *

Paige swayed on her stool and motioned for Caleb to fill her glass again. The bar had filled with the nighttime crowd and without the show and the family element the working girls were downstairs displaying all they had to offer.

"We haven't been properly introduced." A silky voice crooned in her ear. "I'm Alison."

Paige turned her unfocused gaze to the seductive woman she recognized from the other night as the Madame of The Rosewood. "Pleasure." She slurred and offered her a sloppy handshake. "Pai...Paige McCullers." She garbled.

"Yes, I know." Alison purred. "You're Emily's new toy."

Paige stared at her with glassy eyes. "What?"

"Nevermind, Sweetie." Alison said with a smile. Alison studied Paige intensely for a moment before tapping a long manicured finger against the black stone pendant at her neck. "One of my girls noticed you the other night and would very much like an introduction." Alison turned, gracefully, and looked up at the woman standing at the rail watching them.

Paige followed her gaze working to focus on the woman. She was tall, bronze skinned and black haired with features suggesting she was Native. She stared steadily at Paige with dark eyes and Paige's heart stopped, a chill washing over her.

Paige looked away, shaking her head and scowled at Alison. She lifted her beer, draining half of it. "Not inter...interested." She replied.

Alison shrugged indifferently. "Suit yourself, Sweetie." She reached out to caress Paige's cheek with the back of her hand. "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

"Time to go, Paige." Toby said sharply from behind them.

Paige whirled, nearly falling off her stool. "What... are you….doing here?"

Alison floated by Toby and brushed her fingers across his chest. "Nice to see you Toby." She said smokily.

"Ali." Toby nodded in greeting before turning his attention back to Paige. "I'm saving you from yourself. Let's go."

Paige pouted. "But I'm...having...fun." She hiccuped.

Toby shook his head and grimaced. "I heard you were a real firecracker in here today. You wouldn't want to embarrass your new reputation by having me have to carry you out of here, would you?" He suspected if he dinged her in her pride she would leave on her own and there wouldn't be a scene.

"I'd like...to see...you try." Paige challenged, straightening, with effort, off the stool.

Toby's eyes narrowed at her and he closed the distance between them.

Paige was not so far gone she didn't realize she'd gone too far. She raised her hands in surrender. "I give." She mumbled and staggered toward the door.

Toby turned and dug into his pocket for a bill to pay. Caleb, watching the scene with merriment, waved him off. "Naw." He said. "She earned it."

Paige ran smack into Hanna on her way out the door and Toby, having caught up with her, had to wrap an arm around them both to keep them from going over.

"Whoa, whoa!" Hanna exclaimed as she extricated herself and cocked an eyebrow at Pagie who was still struggling to right herself. "What the hell happened here?" She asked looking at Toby.

"Emily Fields happened." Toby answered humorlessly.

Hanna frowned then threw her head back in laughter. "I can't wait to hear this story."

Toby rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he watched Paige wobble then fall off the boardwalk. She landed in a heap in the dirt muttering to herself something unrepeatable about Emily Fields. "I'm afraid I can't stay to tell it." He said to Hanna.

"That's fine, Toby." Hanna replied still laughing. "It looks like you've got your hands full. I'm sure Caleb will be just bursting to tell me all about it."

"No doubt." Toby said has he stepped into the street to help Paige stand.

"Oh." Hanna added. "Let Paige know when she sobers to come by the shop the day after tomorrow."

Toby slung Paige's arm around his neck and gripped her around the waist. "I'll let her know, Hanna. Goodnight." They staggered off to the waiting wagon.

* * *

Emily rose off the front porch when she heard the wagon rattling back into the yard. Toby drove it straight to the front of the bunk house and stopped. Emily walked to the back of the wagon and was unsurprised, yet still disappointed, to see Paige splayed out drunk in the back. She had really wanted a chance to apologize for the things she had said.

Toby grabbed Paige by the ankles and dragged her out, slinging her body over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Inside he dropped her unceremoniously onto her bunk. He removed his hat and wiped the sweat from his temple with his arm. "Like I said, you'll have to talk to her tomorrow. Goodnight, Emily." He headed to his own bunk.

"Goodnight, Toby." Emily answered. "And thank you."

Emily, one armed, wrestled off Paige's gun belt and each boot in turn before blowing out the lamp and returning to the house for a drink of her own.

* * *

**Alright, Folks, we are about to get to the ultra angsty part of our story as we learn more about our fair heroines. Let it be known that, despite my ridiculous fictionalization of culturally sensitive elements, I have a profound respect for the truth. **


	11. Chapter 11

Paige's head pounded like a thundering herd of cattle were stampeding around her skull. She brought her hands to her face digging the heels into her eye sockets with a groan. Her mouth tasted like a stall in need of mucking, her vision swam and her stomach roiled.

She began to wish for death when the rich aroma of coffee reached her and pulled her back from the edge. She turned to see Toby in the doorway of the bunkhouse, a mug steaming in his hand.

"Please, say that's for me." She groaned as she pushed herself to sitting.

"It is." He answered. "But only because there's a lot of work to do today and I need you on your feet." He handed her the mug. "Not because I feel the least bit of sympathy for you."

"Oh, God" Paige cradled the mug in her hands and took a sip the strong, hot brew working to clear her head. She eyed Toby over the rim. "How many people do I have to apologize to today?" She asked sheepishly.

Toby couldn't help a laugh. "I'll let you have this one." He said. "Seeing has how you kind of took it on the chin yesterday. And you gave Hanna and Caleb the best laugh they've had in a while." He added.

Paige sighed and shook her head. "I am such a fool." She breathed.

Toby frowned at her. "How do you mean?"

"Yesterday" Paige began. "I just finished telling her daddy how Emily can take care of herself then I went and stepped all over her confidence."

"I think you better have this conversation with Emily." Toby answered not wanting to get in the middle of it. Paige, clearly, still thought she had overstepped and Emily really needed to explain.

Paige levered herself off the bunk and swayed slightly before finding her balance. "I think what I need is to make myself scarce." She said as she slid into her boots. "Think I'll take on the fence on the ridge this morning."

Toby was somewhat at a loss as to what to say. "I wish you'd wait for Emily." He tried.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Toby." Paige hastily packed her saddlebags with everything she thought she'd need. "But I don't think my pride can take another blow right now." She headed to the barn and he let her go. Emily would just have to be patient.

* * *

Emily was stalling as she drank another cup of coffee. She was nervous and didn't know why. She owed Paige an apology and an explanation but doing all that meant she had to face some hard truths about herself.

She coughed into her cup as she watched Paige streak out of the barn astride Hank and head North to the ridge. She dropped the cup on the counter and banged out the front door as Paige, obscured by dust, disappeared.

"Toby!" Emily yelled when she saw him across the yard. "You let her go?"

Toby shrugged dramatically with an apologetic grin and headed back to the barn.

Emily growled in frustration and stalked back into the house.

* * *

The sun was high when Paige came trotting back into the yard. The ride out had cleared her head of all it's cobwebs and she had wrestled the fence into submission in less time than she expected.

After unsaddling and brushing down Hank she turned him out into the paddock. Paige smiled as he tore off in search of Maggie and wondered, briefly, if she should seek out Emily. It wasn't hard to talk herself out of it and, instead, she headed to the well, giving it a few hard pumps before taking off her hat and sticking her head under to let the water cascade over her neck, followed by a much needed drink.

Paige thought she'd need some downtime after fixing the fence but the ride down from the ridge was rest enough. After being laid up for those few days she found the mindless physical activity was doing wonders for her body and her mind. She was feeling stronger and more centered than she had since she came to Cheyenne.

She looked to the side of the house. The axe stuck in the chopping block and and a pile of unsplit logs beckoned her over.

The axe fell for the third time before Emily realized what she was hearing. Another log splintered to pieces as she walked to the window thinking Toby returned from town in record time. She peered out and her jaw dropped as she watched Paige stand another log on the stump.

"Of all the reckless, thoughtless…" She muttered to herself as she marched out the front door and around the side of the house to give Paige a piece of her mind.

Emily stopped, admonishing words momentarily forgotten, as she watched Paige, having stripped to her sleeveless undershirt, raise the axe again. Her skin glistened with sweat as the lean muscles of her shoulders and back rippled with the motion.

Paige brought the axe down smoothly, cleaving the log in two and immediately released the handle, gripping her side with a grunt of pain.

"Paige!" Emily snapped out of her trance and rushed over to place a steadying hand on her her waist, helping her back to the front porch to sit down out of the sun.

Emily watched with concern as Paige folded in on herself, breathing deeply with her eyes tightly closed until the throbbing ache lessened to a tolerable level.

When Paige straightened to sitting and she saw she was alright Emily went from concerned back to angry. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" She barked.

"Chopping wood?" Paige offered with a wince.

"Are you trying to tear your stitches?" Emily ranted. "Because I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want to have to ask Spencer out here again."

"Well." Paige conceded. "When you put it like that…"

Emily looked at her steadily for a moment. "Don't move." She commanded. She disappeared inside and returned a moment later with a glass of water.

"Thank you." Paige accepted it all the more grateful that it was clear and not muddy brown.

The silence between them lingered.

"I should never have-" Paige started.

"I need to explain-" Emily began.

Paige held up her hand. "Just let me get this out." She asked. "I should never have interfered yesterday. You had every right to be angry with me. I didn't mean to embarrass you-"

Emily winced. "Paige, stop." She interrupted. "I was never angry with you and I'm very sorry for the way I treated you." She took a deep breath. "I was angry with myself." She shook her head and dropped onto the step next to Paige. "Ben Coogan...he scares me." she said softly.

Paige frowned with concern and took Emily's hand in her own with a squeeze. "I'm sorry for what he did to you. I wish it hadn't happened."

"Yes, but it did happen." Emily returned the squeeze grateful for the support. "And I need to come to terms with it so I can move on." She moistened her lips and squinted off across the yard to the barn. Emily shuddered at the memory and tried to focus on the feel of Paige's hand in her own. "When he had his hands on me, his foul breath in my face...I've never been so afraid...felt so helpless." She began haltingly.

"Emily, you don't have to talk about it." Paige offered.

"No." Emily breathed. "I do. I want to." She straightened and sucked in a breath. "After my mom died and then my father began to distance himself I felt very alone. I was terrified I couldn't handle the ranch, couldn't handle the men...that I didn't have the strength...I don't know." She faltered.

"Emily, you're the strongest person I've ever met." Paige said with conviction.

Emily closed her eyes fighting tears. "Not always. Not that day and not now when I see Ben Coogan." She opened her eyes slowly. "I worked so hard to build this place up without my parents. I was able to accomplish things I never thought possible. I could walk through the town with my head high, proud of everything I'd built."

Emily paused for a long time, tears finally spilling down her cheeks. "And then, in an instant, it was all taken away. I felt so vulnerable, so powerless and so ashamed. I felt like, after that, I had to start all over again. And now, when I see him, I feel that way again and it makes me sick that he has that power over me." Her words came out in a rush tumbling over each other in their race to be heard.

Paige reached to her, cupping Emily's face and brushing at the tears with her thumb. "You are stronger than you think, Emily, and what you've built here is nothing short of amazing." Paige leaned in, resting her forehead against Emily's. "And it's okay to ask for help if you need it. I care about you and I'll be here for whatever you need and I won't let anyone hurt you.".

Emily felt the whisper of Paige's promise on her skin and her breath quickened, Paige's lips only inches from hers. She imagined she could hear Paige's heart racing along with her own as she moved closer anticipating the moment when they first touched.

Paige jerked away at the clatter of hooves as Toby galloped back into the yard and Emily let out a small breath for the loss of what had almost happened.

"Are you alright?" Paige cleared her throat and helped her to her feet.

"Yes." Emily wiped away the last of her tears and smoothed her skirt realizing that unburdening herself of her grief and fears over Ben Coogan had lightened her in a way she hadn't expected. That and Paige's promise to be there for her and she felt her smile radiate from deep within in her. "Thank you...for being here for me"

Paige nodded. "I better see if Toby needs my help then."

"Okay." Emily answered missing her nearness already. "I'll see you later."

Paige trotted over to Toby to check in. "How was town?" She asked.

"Productive." He answered cryptically as he hopped down from his horse. "You mind seeing to Scrabble for me? I have something I need to discuss with Emily."

"You bet." Paige began to lead Scrabble to the barn to unsaddle her and brush her down.

"Oh, Paige." Toby turned back again. "I forgot to mention earlier that Hanna would like to see you tomorrow. She said to let you know lunchtime would be fine."

Paige understood that to mean be there at noon or else. She would be there as she had no intention of defying Hanna Marin. "I'll be there." She replied and added as an afterthought. "That is as long as it's-"

"It's fine." Toby interrupted a curiously amused expression on his face.

Paige didn't seem to notice as she led Scrabble away.

* * *

Paige sat cross legged on her bunk, the snakeskin, leather and beads in her lap and scattered around her bunk. She had been working for an hour already and she was feeling the strain in her neck and back.

She didn't care. She replayed her conversation with Emily in her mind alternately feeling fury at what was done to Emily and pride at how she had overcome the trauma. How Emily hadn't let her tragedies harden her and was still so open and receptive and willing to trust. Paige wished she could be more like that.

As she worked the needle in and out of the leather she thought about how drastically her life had changed just since she had come to Cheyenne and met Emily and her friends. She felt more at peace than she had in years and she knew she owed it all to Emily and her willingness to open her home and her heart to Paige. It was a gift Paige knew she could never repay but, nevertheless, she was determined to finish this tonight and give it to Emily as some small symbol of gratitude that she didn't think she could ever express.

* * *

**I freely and unashamedly admit to my Paige McCullers wood chopping fantasy! There, I said it.**


	12. Chapter 12

The clock tower ground out the first of the noontime chimes as Paige rode into town. She had thought to ride right to Hanna's shop but, as her stomach rumbled in time with the bells she stopped and hitched Hank near The Rosewood thinking she would get lunch before she headed back to the ranch.

She had a pretty good idea what this trip to Hanna's was about and fought down her embarassment and being fussed over in this way. Truth be told, however, she would be glad of some new clothes but hoped Hanna hadn't done something outrageous.

She couldn't help glancing at herself in the reflections of the shop windows as she passed by and agreeing that she could use help in the appearance department. Her clothes were worn, threadbare in places, and stained from travel and injury. It wasn't something she usually troubled herself with but, she told herself, now that she was representing the Fields' ranch, she should make an effort to be more presentable.

It had nothing to do with impressing Emily Fields, of course. No, that was absurd. Paige wondered, though, where Emily had been all morning and if she were going to be around when Paige returned to see her.

Paige entered the shop. "Hello? Hanna?"

"Hold on." Hanna called from the back room. "I'll be right out."

Paige took off her hat and stood, nervous, shuffling her feet.

Hanna emerged holding two paper wrapped parcels with a grin. "Right on time." She greeted Paige. " I like that." She dropped the parcels on the counter motioning to the larger of the two. "Go ahead, open it."

Paige hesitated, eyeing Hanna, before placing her hat on the counter and unwrapping the paper. She had been correct and Hanna had made her new clothes. Two pairs of brown canvas riding pants and four work shirts in various shades of white. On first glance, nothing special, but as Paige lifted them she could tell right away the cut was drastically different from the men's clothes she was accustomed to.

The pants, narrower in the waist and fuller in the hips and the shirts tapered to conform to a woman's figure without being constricting.

"Hanna these are great." Paige breathed, genuinely pleased.

"Of course they are." Hanna replied. "I made them."

"What do I owe you for them?" Paige asked digging into her pocket.

"I don't want your money." Hanna said with a sly grin. "But there is a price."

Paige looked at her confused as Hanna bundled up the clothes again, grabbed both parcels and headed out the door. "Come with me."

Paige, obediently, followed, unsure of their destination as they headed further away from the center of town to a large white three story building.

Hanna led her around to the side door and threw it open without knocking. "Spencer, we're here!" She announced pushing Paige in front of her.

"Come on back." Spencer called from far away.

Paige walked, hesitantly, toward the sound of Spencer's voice all the while taking in the shelves of books, jars, and instruments. She crossed a small room, lined with chairs that must serve as a waiting area, before entering what could only be the examination room.

There was a padded, adjustable table, a wash basin that drained into the floor, and floor to ceiling shelves with more jars and instruments. Through another doorway Paige caught a glimpse of another, larger room with several narrow cots made with crisp white sheets, an end tabled at each one. For convalescence she figured.

Spencer sat at a small desk scribbling into a thick leather bound journal. "Just a second." She said as she finished her thought and closed the book, turning around on her stool.

"So." Paige quipped. "This is where the magic happens."

"You know, McCullers." Spencer shot back. "Emily did a pretty good job of patching you up but, one of these days, you're going to be awfully grateful for my services." She said with humor.

Paige nodded and narrowed her eyes playfully. "We shall see, Hastings." She looked between the two women. "Not that I'm not delighted for your company but what am I doing here?" She asked. "I have a lot of work to do for Emily."

Spencer snorted in laughter. "Truer words have never been spoken." Spencer stood up and patted the exam table. "Sit here." She commanded.

"What for?" Paige eyed her suspiciously.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "So I can take your stitches out."

Paige was all too happy to comply at that. Her side itched like mad with healing. She hopped up onto the table and untucked her shirt raising it.

Spencer ran her fingers over the bright red scar tissue and seemed satisfied. "It looks good. Do you have much pain?" She asked.

"It's not bad." Paige answered honestly.

Spencer selected a scissors and and tweezers. "Hold still."

A few minutes later Paige jammed the tail of her shirt back into her waistband. "Is that everything?" She asked. "Because I need to grab a bite and then get back."

"Not so fast." Hanna ordered. "It just so happens we're heading over to The Rosewood, too. I think we should all go together."

Paige sighed in resignation. She wasn't going to shake these ladies easily. "Lead on."

Caleb bowed with a flourish, from behind the bar, when the three women walked in. "Ladies." He greeted. "You're just in time." He said, eyes twinkling.

Paige had reached her limit of sly grins, snickers and and jokes at her expense. She was hungry and irritable and not afraid to show it. "Alright." She snapped finally. "One of you needs to tell me what the hell is going on!"

She watched as the three of them exchanged glances but no one offered an explanation. "Fine." She said. "I'm gone." She headed for the door.

"Paige, wait." Hanna ran after her and grabbed her arm with a smile. "Come back and we'll explain."

Paige, reluctantly, let Hanna lead her back to the bar. "I'm waiting." Paige said sullenly and crossed her arms.

"It's simple, really." Hanna began. "Emily has been through a lot over the last few years. She stands tall and puts on a brave face but we're her closest friends and we know how hard it's been for her."

Paige nodded in understanding. "Go on."

Hanna glanced at Caleb and Spencer who nodded for her to continue. "She deserves, more than anyone, to have something special. To have something amazing in her life. To have someone amazing in her life." Hanna raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly at Paige to see that she was following.

Paige just stared back at her refusing to concede the point Hanna was trying to make. "And?"

"And." Spencer interjected. "For reasons that may forever remain a mystery she thinks that someone amazing is you. God, help us all." She finished for dramatic effect.

Paige could feel her blood beginning to heat. They had been good to her, it was true, but they had no right to interfere with her life like this. How dare they presume to force a relationship between her and Emily no matter how much, she herself, may want one. "What happens between me and Emily is none of your business." Paige said coolly and headed for the door.

Hanna went after her again. "Wait, Paige, please!" She begged. "You're absolutely right. We didn't mean to upset you or overstep." She tugged on Paige again and got her to turn around. "But you yourself told me Emily had been good to you. That you wanted to thank her, right?"

Paige knew this was true. She had stayed up half the night finishing her gift to Emily. "I remember."

"Well, we're just trying to help you make that thanks an extra special one." She looked at Spencer and Caleb who nodded their agreement. "Because Emily deserves it." She added. "And so do you."

Paige exhaled slowly. "Okay." She wasn't sure what she was agreeing to but she couldn't walk out again on their expectant faces. Whatever this was it was important to them and she could play along, for now.

"Great!" Hanna clapped her hands. "Now, we have a surprise for you."

"I can't wait." Paige said sarcastically.

Hanna turned to Caleb. "Is it ready?"

Caleb nodded. "Last door on the right."

Hanna grabbed the smaller of the two parcels she still had with her and threaded her other arm through Paige's. "Come with me." She said as she began to lead Paige to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Paige pulled back. "Not on your life." She stated firmly. She didn't know what Hanna had in mind but if it had anything to do with The Rosewood's other business she wanted no part of it.

"Relax." Hanna soothed. "It's not what you think and, trust me, …" She added. "...you're going to love it."

Paige sighed and let Hanna lead her up the stairs and down to the end of the hall. Just as they reached the door to their destination Alison swept out of a side room with a flourish and pinned Paige with a knowing look.

"Uh….this isn't what it looks like….I'm not…" Paige stammered not knowing how to explain herself.

Alison laughed musically and ran a finger down the side of Paige's face. "Breathe, Sweetie." She cooed. "I know why you're here." She started to walk away but turned over her shoulder. "If you need any help you know where to find me." She added with a wink.

Paige stared after her speechless.

"Aw, leave her alone, Ali." Hanna snapped.

Without further ado Hanna threw open the door at the end of the hall and pushed Paige ahead of her.

Paige stood, dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. The room was hot and damp and smelled of lavender. Due, Paige was certain, to the enormous copper bath tub filled with steaming sudsy water, in the middle of the otherwise sparsely furnished room.

"Oh." Was all she could say, all thoughts of anything else flown from her head.

"Don't just stand there, silly." Hanna said as she dropped the parcel on a table next to two soft looking white towels. Next to the towels lay a mirror, hairbrush and various small bottles of scented oils.

"Is this for me?" Paige breathed unable to recount the last time she had a hot bath and certain she had never had one as luxurious as this.

"All for you." Hanna beamed. "And when you're finished open this one." She tapped a finger on the paper wrapped parcel. "We'll be downstairs." She left quietly.

Paige wasted no more time kicking off her boots, dropping her gun belt and stripping out of her clothes. The water was hot and she gasped as she sank in up to her neck.

* * *

Caleb watched as Hanna skipped back down the stairs. "This calls for a celebration!" He announced and produced the bottle of Madeira from the other day.

Spencer eyed it. "I'm going to need something stronger than that, Caleb."

"Oh, Spencer." Hanna chided. "Where's your sense of romance?"

Spencer sighed and downed the shot of whiskey Caleb poured for her instead. "I'm not sure encouraging Emily to take up with this drifter is a good idea." She confessed and didn't say no when Caleb offered her another.

Hanna sipped her wine. "Have faith, my friend. Paige will rise to the occasion, I know it." Hanna said with confidence. "She wants this just as badly as Emily does. I can see it in her eyes. She just doesn't know it yet."

Hanna turned to Caleb. "Do you have everything else?"

Caleb lifted an overstuffed leather satchel from behind the counter. "Your wish is my command, Miss Marin." He said with laughter in his eyes.

Hanna peeked in the bag and smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Paige stayed in the tub a long time scrubbing her skin pink, washing her hair and finally, settling back to soak and relax. The water had cooled and the skin on her fingers had puckered by the time she heaved herself out and wrapped herself in one of the large white towels.

She picked up the brush and ran it slowly through her long damp hair, relaxing against the feel of the bristles against her scalp. She was not vain and normally did not spend time or money on pampering her looks but, she would be the first to admit, this was a wonderful way to spend an afternoon. The only thing that would have made it better is if someone else were holding the brush.

Images of Emily sprang to her mind. That tub was more than big enough for two and Paige would be more than happy to run a brush through her beautiful dark hair. She sent the thoughts from her mind with a shake of her head. Ridiculous.

Paige gripped the paper parcel and pulled it toward her. She unwrapped it slowly. More clothes from Hanna. This time though soft, calfskin pants in a deep chocolate brown and a shirt of dark emerald green. They were amazing and Paige was anxious to feel the quality material against her skin. She had never owned anything like them.

She dressed carefully, slipped on her boots and buckled her gun at her hip. She knew she looked good. While she never worried over her looks she was aware of her natural beauty and, often, made an effort to downplay it in order to be taken seriously. Today,though, she was pleased to showcase something other than her quick hand with a revolver or deck of cards.

* * *

Caleb, Hanna and Spencer turned when they heard Paige come down the stairs. Hanna gasped and clapped delightedly at the finished product and Caleb beamed his approval. Even Spencer cracked a smile at the site of Paige looking strong and sharply dressed.

Paige approached running a hand self consciously down her front, smoothing the fabric. "They're wonderful, Hanna." She said. "Thank you."

Hanna beamed and slipped her arm through Paige's walking her the rest of the way to the bar. "And finally," She said pulling the satchel close. "Caleb has prepared supper for you both."

Paige flipped the top of the bag to reveal sliced cold beef, fresh bread with plum preserves and fresh squash, beets and carrots all carefully wrapped in paper. Along side the food were a couple of tin cups and a bottle of Madeira opened and and carefully re-corked.

Paige wanted to ask them why but she already knew the answer. It was time she quit pretending she didn't know what was going on. She had been fighting, since they met, her desire for Emily and, after their near kiss yesterday on the front porch, knew for certain Emily was doing the same though likely not for the same reasons.

This afternoon worked as they had intended and she had the shove of encouragement she needed. She would ask Emily to ride out to the creek with her. To the grove of trees where they first met. They would eat and talk and Paige would thank her properly with the gift she had made for her.

Paige looked up at the three of them and smiled. "Thank you." She said. " For all of this and for believing in me. I'll try not to disappoint you."

"It's not us you have to worry about disappointing." Spencer replied dryly.

Paige pressed her lips together as Spencer's words hit home and rattled her confidence.

"Spencer!" Hanna smacked her in the arm to silence her and turned to Paige. "You look fantastic, Paige, if I do say so myself. Emily's not going to know what hit her."

Caleb nodded in agreement. "Go get her." He encouraged with a grin.

Paige gathered up her things and, after securing everything to Hank, headed back out to the ranch at a clip fast enough to keep her from changing her mind.

* * *

**Uh oh! Things are looking hopeful for our heroines which can only mean one thing...a storm is coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

Paige rode right to the barn and dismounted. Toby had Maggie saddled and was going over her bridle once more.

Paige frowned. "Is Emily going somewhere?" She asked disappointedly.

Toby looked at her, taking in her new clothes, but kept his expression carefully controlled. "If you play your cards right." He said with a spark of merriment.

Paige smiled and shook her head. "Is everyone in on this?" She asked. "I never stood a chance did I?"

Toby leaned against the stall door and considered her for a moment. "I don't know how you've spun it in your head, Paige, but I'd wager you never stood a chance from the moment you two laid eyes on each other."

Paige stared at him for a moment, letting his words sink in, knowing she would be lying if she didn't admit the truth of that to herself. She wiggled out of her saddle the handful of wildflowers she stopped to pick along the way back from town and headed to the house.

Paige put her hand on the doorknob and paused instead raising her hand to knock. She waited, nervously, pacing back and forth on the front porch.

Emily flung open the door. "Paige." She breathed as she took in the sight of her clean and turned out in her new clothes. "You look…" Emily trailed off unable to decide on a word.

Paige appraised Emily as well. Not in her usual brown skirt and simple blouse but a pretty blue dress that fitted her perfectly and lit up against her dark skin. "So do you." Paige replied then furrowed her brow at Emily's obviously carefully put together state. "Were you expecting me?" She asked.

Emily gave a sheepish smile. "Would it upset you if I said yes?"

Paige thought about feeling ganged up on, foolish or angry but when she looked at Emily standing there in her blue dress, her hair loose and careless around her shoulders with an expectant and hopeful smile on her face all she could feel was warmth, respect, and anticipation.

Paige extended her hand with the flowers. "These are for you." She offered shyly.

Emily took the scraggly mess of wildflowers thinking they were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. "I'll put them in water." She said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

When Emily returned Paige reached for her hand. "May I take you to supper?" She asked. "It's all packed and ready to go."

Emily smiled and took her offered hand. "I would like that." She answered and walked hand in hand with Paige toward the barn.

Toby had both Maggie and Hank by the reins ready to go. He glanced up at the sky and nodded to the north. Clouds were rolling in and darkening. "Don't be gone too long." He suggested. "Looks like we're bound to get that rain we've been wishing for."

"Thank you, Toby." Emily said as she mounted Maggie careful of her dress. "We'll be alright." She wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of this moment.

Paige swung up on Hank and tipped her hat to Toby. "We won't be gone long." She said as Maggie took off at a gallop with Hank close on her heels.

They rode out to the grove of the trees by the creek, dismounting and walking the horses side by side down the trail. Paige told Emily about her day, the clothes Hanna had made for her, the bath they had prepared and the food they had packed and Emily confessed, while she didn't know the details, she had been instructed to make herself ready and expect Paige in the afternoon.

Emily pointed to a grassy bank near the creek and Paige agreed it looked like a fine spot to stop. She unpacked Hank's saddle, laying a blanket down and setting out the food. They talked comfortably while they ate, Paige entertaining Emily with more stories and Emily speaking fondly of her friends, the ranch and her childhood.

A pause in the conversation had Paige's heart racing. "I have something for you?" She blurted out.

Emily smiled in surprise. "You do?"

Paige jumped up and headed to Hank. She returned a moment later with a paper wrapped gift. "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me." Paige's hand trembled slightly as she extended the gift to Emily. "I haven't been shown this much kindness in a while and it means a lot to me." Paige finished wishing she could express herself better. "You mean a lot to me."

"Oh, Paige." Emily breathed as she carefully unwrapped the package to reveal the wide bracelet. Emily picked it up and studied the body of it, gently fingering the snakeskin. "Is this…?" She asked wide eyed.

Paige beamed and nodded. "It is."

Emily quirked her mouth at Paige's sentimental side and went back to her gift. The snakeskin cuff was trimmed in leather and beads whose blue and green color rolled and and glowed different shades depending on which way she held it. "Abalone." Emily whispered.

"I beg you pardon?" Paige asked.

Emily tore her eyes away from the shells. "I believe these are abalone shells. I've only ever heard of them. Where did you find them?"

"Hanna helped me out with that." Paige admitted.

"Paige, it's beautiful." She wrapped it around her right wrist. "Help me put it on?" She asked.

Paige scooted over, taking Emily's hand in her lap, and began lacing up the underside along her wrist. In her mind she saw Emily wearing it on her left wrist but that would have to wait until the bandages came off.

Emily watched Paige's deft fingers as she laced up the bracelet, almost a gauntlet in it's width. She could feel wire coursing through it to add support, almost like stays in the finest gowns. Emily gripped the middle, squeezing gently, and marvelled as it held it's shape. "What is doing this?" She asked.

Paige gave a small laugh at her own cleverness. "It's wire from the ridge fence."

Emily laughed outright. "I love it!" She exclaimed. "How did you learn to do this?"

Paige paused."Um...a friend from…" She trailed off.

Emily could see she wasn't going to say more and pressed gently. Maybe Paige would open up to her. "Is she the one who made you that pendant?" She prodded gently

Paige's eyes went wide and her hand shot to her throat, gripping the black bird. "Yes." She whispered.

"A raven?" Emily offered.

Paige nodded silently and Emily could see she seemed to be losing focus, drifting away from her.

"I'd like to know more." Emily said softly hoping to draw Paige out.

Paige thinned her lips and shook her head. "No. You wouldn't." She answered.

"Paige." Emily leaned toward her and gripped her arm. "I care about you, too. You're safe with me."

Paige's heart hammered in her chest at Emily's touch and at how much she wanted to believe what Emily said was true. She imagined the frantic beating as all her sorrow and regret rattling the cage she had so carefully built around her heart desperate to be unlocked, cared for and let go.

Paige took a deep breath and turned to focus on the flowing water as if her words, once spoken, might just wash away downstream. "My father is a preacher. Until a couple of years ago we lived on the East Coast in Baltimore." She began. "He taught at a boarding school whose aim it is to...I don't even know what to call it...americanize, maybe, the natives. They would take the children from their tribes, change their names, dress them in white clothes, make them speak only English, read the bible and anything else they could think of to drive the heathen out of them. It's awful what they do."

Emily knew of such schools and nodded her understanding not wanting to interrupt.

Paige continued without even looking at her. "For simplicity's sake, my family lived at the school and I was educated there along with the other children. There was a girl, Sarah. That wasn't her real name but the one they gave her. She hated it but told me once that when I said her name it sounded sweet so, that's what I called her. We were...close. When we were able to be alone she told me of her people, her culture and her language. She taught me her prayers and her art." Paige breathed deeply and picked up a pebble to throw into the creek.

"Tell me about the raven." Emily encouraged gently.

Paige stroked the pendant and a ghost of a smile crossed her face. "The raven, in her culture, is an animal symbolic of change and transformation and can clarify the truth. She told me that the raven came to her in a dream and told her I was not as I was meant to be. That I hadn't yet discovered my true self and she gave me this. She said the raven would guide me on my path."

"That's beautiful." Emily breathed.

Paige shook her head. "My father didn't like how much time we were spending together. He pulled me out of the class and had me tutored privately to keep me from her though we still found ways to be together."

Emily watched with concern as Paige's face seemed to change, hardening, her eyes growing dark at the memories. The air was dampening around them and the wind was heavy. Emily tore her attention from Paige to study the blackening sky. The storm was coming. Fast.

Paige continued seemingly oblivious to anything but the storm about to break within her. "Eventually, despite his preaching to me of fire and brimstone, my father realized he could not keep us from being together. One night he had Sarah moved to another school in the city." Paige laughed humorlessly. "It didn't take me long to figure out where she was and I began sneaking out to see her. I knew, maybe better than she, how much danger I was putting us in but…" Paige swallowed thickly. "...she was everything to me and she told me that she didn't care about the risk, that being with me was what kept her going."

Paige paused to toss another stone into the creek.

Emily wasn't sure what to say but she wanted Paige to know she was there with her. "Where was your mother during all this?" She asked.

Paige nodded with a quirk of her mouth. "She knew, I'm sure, like mothers do. She loved me but would never oppose my father. She showed her support by not saying anything at all, I suppose. Anyway, I guess I got careless one night and my father knew I had left. He followed me and alerted her school."

Emily's heart began to thud in her chest and she could feel herself begin to tremble. She knew Paige's story was going to be dark and her heart ached for what she was afraid she was going to hear. She watched Paige with concern as her jaw clenched and unclenched around the words.

"We were down by the water." Paige struggled now, her voice tight. "In a spot we had been to many times before. She was holding me and, I remember, the air became so still and she told me she loved me and gave me the sweetest kiss. I felt so safe for a moment."

Emily watched as Paige began to breathe heavily and her expression turned to stone.

"My father and the other school officials discovered us a moment later." She said through gritted teeth. "He dragged me away and forced me to my knees holding me by the back of my neck." Paige's hand, reflexively, clenched into a claw at the memory. "He made me watch as they beat Sarah senseless. Made me listen to her screams of pain knowing I could do nothing to help her while he raged at me it was my fault. That my sins brought this down on her."

Emily's hand flew to her mouth with a gasp and tears sprang to her eyes as the thunder rolled in the distance. She wanted to tell Paige to stop, that she was right and she didn't really want to know but she understood, like Paige with the telling of it, she had to hear the story to the end.

Paige spoke fast now needing to get the words out before she shattered into pieces. "My father took me home and totally isolated me. He wouldn't speak to me except to pray for my unclean soul and my salvation. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what happened to Sarah. After several days my mother came to me one night. She told me to be silent and to come with her. She took me to Sarah's school, to the infirmary so I could say goodbye."

Paige looked at Emily for the first time her eyes were bright and haunted. "She was so small in the bed, not her, just this husk of herself. Her face was so swollen and her head wrapped in bloody bandages. The smell of sickness was overwhelming. She was out of her mind with drugs and pain. She didn't even know I was there."

"Oh, Paige." Emily whispered and reached out to touch her but Paige pulled away.

"I sat next to her and held her hand for a while. I talked to her to let her know I was there." Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks as Paige came to the to the end of her story. "I tried to tell her I was sorry and that if I could go back I'd make things right. I'd do everything differently, protect her, take her place, anything!" Paige howled in rage and lurched to her feet.

Emily rose, too, but didn't try to approach Paige again. Not yet.

"My mother took me home and held me while I cried." Paige swiped at the tears on her face. "Two days later my father came to me and told me Sarah had died." Paige took a shuddering breath. "Not long after that we headed out west to Greeley, Colorado. For a fresh start my father said. I played along, went to church, obeyed my father and all the while I was preparing myself to leave. I taught myself to ride, to shoot, to gamble, to drink and to survive. As soon as Hank came into my life I was gone and I never looked back." Paige finished with a small shrug.

This was the first time Paige had ever spoken of this to anyone and the telling of it left her angry and vibrating with an energy she didn't feel she could control. She began to pack up the picnic, tying the blanket to Hank and stowing their utensils in the saddle bags for something to do with her hands.

She was afraid to look at Emily, terrified of what she thought of her now knowing what kind of person she was. How weak she was. How dangerous it was to be close to her. Paige jumped as she felt Emily's hand on her arm.

"Paige." Emily said softly. "Please, look at me."

Paige turned but kept her head down unable to meet her eyes.

Emily reached her fingers beneath Paige's chin and tilted her head up. "It wasn't your fault." She said simply and, for lack of any words to adequately express how brave Emily thought she was, she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Fire raced across Paige's skin at the touch. Her eyes went wide then closed to slits as Emily's lips lingered on hers. It had been so long since she'd felt the tender touch of another's love. She gripped Emily's arms hard and pulled her in closer, crushing their mouths together and pressing her hips into her with a growl of need.

Emily's eyes flew open, startled at Paige's intensity. Emily brought her hands up between them and pushed against Paige's chest. "Paige, stop." Emily breathed.

Paige's grip tightened on her as she ignored Emily's plea and continued to press against her with her body and mouth as thunder rumbled and lightning streaked across the northern sky.

"Paige, please.!" Emily cried, struggling to break free from her strong hands. "Paige, let me go!"

Emily's cries cut through Paige's soul like a knife. She abruptly let her go and Emily stumbled back, catching herself before she fell. She put a hand to her chest in alarm to slow her breathing and calm her racing her heart. Clearly, kissing her had been a mistake. Paige was still trapped in her memories and Emily's heart broke when she looked at her.

Paige's face crumpled into a mask of anguish and sorrow. "I...I'm...sorry." She choked out. "Oh, God...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Paige," Emily tried to reassure her. "I'm alright. I know it wasn't you. You didn't hurt me." Emily tried to approach her but Paige shied away, backing into Hank's shoulder.

"I can't...I didn't mean to…" Paige stammered, wild eyed and afraid.

Emily was losing her and she was desperate to hold on. "Paige, please, I...I'm falling in love with you. We can do this." She begged. "Let me take you home."

If Paige heard her she didn't acknowledge as she swung into Hank's saddle, jerking his reins and kicking him into a gallop. Emily watched, helplessly, as she charged off into the night just as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall.

* * *

**Oh, Man, I totally realize the timing of my angsty chapters sucks as we prepare for tomorrow's episode (I'm not looking forward to it either). Have faith!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Rosewood was quiet tonight, people holed up at home during the storm. All eyes were on Paige as she stood in the doorway drenched and looking murderous. The card game in the corner even came to a stop. Hanna and Spencer had stayed on for supper and sat at a table near the bar. Hanna started to rise when she saw Paige but Spencer laid a restraining hand on her arm and shook her head in silent warning.

Paige glanced at them but didn't acknowledge them. She walked to the bar, leaving a stream of water in her wake. "Whiskey." She growled at Caleb without any hint of recognition.

Caleb poured her drink and knew better than to try and engage her. The Paige they knew was somewhere far away. This Paige radiated fury and crackled with dark energy.

Caleb backed away as he saw a woman approach Paige from behind. "You're spirit is troubled, Little Raven." A husky voice spoke.

Paige whirled, her hand flying to her Colt. "What did you say?" She snarled.

It was the native woman from the balcony the other night. The one Alison had told her wanted to meet her. Paige removed her hand from her revolver but narrowed her eyes at her threateningly.

The woman didn't flinch but stared evenly at Paige before stepping forward, boldly, and placing a hand on Paige's chest covering her pendant. "I know who you are."

Paige returned her stare for a moment before dismissing her and turning back to down her whiskey. "You don't know anything." She growled. She motioned for Caleb to refill her glass.

The woman moved closer still and spoke softly for only Paige to hear. "I know Sarah wouldn't want this for you." She whispered.

Paige froze at her words, the glass halfway to hear lips. "What?" She breathed.

The woman spoke again. "You dishonor her memory." She turned and motioned for Paige to follow her.

Paige set down the glass and walked, trancelike, up the stairs. The woman ushered her into a room and closed the door behind them.

Hanna, Caleb and Spencer watched in disbelief as Paige disappeared up the stairs. No one saw Ben Coogan leave the poker game and slip silently out the door.

* * *

The noise of the storm prevented Toby from hearing Emily had returned until she ducked under the doorway and rode Maggie straight into the barn. They were soaked through and wild looking.

"Emily!" Toby yelled. "Thank, God. I was just about to go looking for you." He looked past her. "Where's Paige?"

Emily hopped down. "She's not back here?" She asked unsurprised.

"I haven't seen her." Toby replied with concern. "What happened?"

Emily sighed and ran her hands through her wet hair. "I don't know." She stared out into the night. "We were talking and she told me about her past and...Oh, Toby...it was awful." Emily shook her head. "And then I kissed her and...it was the wrong thing to do...she was so damaged. Now, I think I've lost her...and I don't know what to do"

Toby put an arm around her. "She'll be back, Emily." He gave her a gentle hug. "I believe that." He said with conviction.

"I hope so." Emily breathed.

"There have been some lighting strikes to the north." Toby informed her as he shrugged on his oiled canvas riding coat. "I have to go out and check the herd."

Emily nodded distractedly. "Okay, be careful."

"I'll keep my eyes out for her but I'm sure she'll be fine. She can take of herself." Toby reassured her. "In the meantime you need to get inside and get dry."

"Maggie." Emily blurted and turned to manage her horse.

Toby gave Emily a gentle push toward the house. "I'll take care of her. Go."

* * *

Paige entered the room and looked around. It was lit, not by lantern but by candle light. A large buffalo hide covered the floor at the foot of a double bed, in it's center sat a clay bowl filled with herbs, the feather of a red tailed hawk laying across the mouth.

The woman motioned to the floor. "Kneel here." She said.

Paige didn't move. "I don't even know who you are." She said softly.

"People here know me as Shana." She answered and knelt on one side of the soft buffalo hide.

"Shana." Paige whispered. "How do you know-"

"Your questions will be answered. " Shana motioned to the bowl in front of her. "After."

Paige nodded and knelt across from her. Though she had never seen one she recognized the smudging ceremony from her conversations with Sarah. Smudging was used to cleanse, purify, protect and remove negative energy.

As Shana lit the herbs in the bowl and the smoke billowed out Paige could smell sage, cedar, sweetgrass and lavender. Paige was vibrating with energy and her need to for answers about this woman and what she knew about Sarah but as Shana held the bowl to each of the four corners of the earth, singing softly in her native tongue she felt herself relax into the ceremony.

Shana lifted the feather, waving it clockwise to bathe Paige in the smoke from the sacred herbs as she continued to sing, cleansing Paige of the dark emotions that had a hold on her spirit. Paige closed her eyes, seeing Sarah and remembering her speaking so lovingly about her culture and the meaning and healing of the prayer.

When she was finished Shana covered the bowl to extinguish the smoldering herbs and sat back on her heels.

Paige spoke first. "How do you know who I am?" She asked softly.

"Sarah and I were classmates at the boarding school your father sent her to." Shana answered. "She spoke of you often."

"You knew her." Paige breathed in disbelief.

"I didn't know her for long but I knew her well." Shana explained. "She has a message for you."

"What?" Paige's sense of calm was fading. "What are you talking about?" Sarah had been dead for years.

"Before you were together the last time." Shana went on. "She told me of a dream she had where death came to her, told her to be ready. She was not afraid though she knew it would not be swift or painless. At least, she wasn't afraid for herself."

Paige could feel tears burning behind her eyes. Sarah knew? "I don't understand." She whispered.

"She knew you would carry the heavy burden of her death in your heart. She didn't want her death to blacken your spirit." Shana explained. "She wrote you a letter before that night. She asked me to give it to you after she died."

Paige just frowned at her. "I never got a letter."

"I know." Shana nodded. "I never got the chance to give it to you. After Sarah was killed we were all so afraid to do anything to anger the school. I was close to being released so I waited. I didn't want to sneak out and risk the school's wrath." Shana sighed. "By the time I was let go your father had moved you west."

Paige could feel a deep cracking in her chest. All this time and Sarah knew she was going to die. Knew Paige would feel responsible for it. "How are you here now?" Paige asked needing to hear the rest of the story.

"I promised Sarah I would get you that letter." Shana said evenly. "It took me a little while to find out where you had gone. Then it took me a great long while to find my way to Greeley, Colorado. By the time I got there you were gone again and this time no one knew where. I traveled around for a while hearing the stories of the young lady gunslinger but I could never catch up with you. Eventually, I settled in Cheyenne. I needed a home, work and money. Ali D took me in and I've been here ever since. When I saw you the other night I knew who you were right away and that I would finally have a chance to fulfill my promise to Sarah.

Paige took a deep shuddering breath. "Do you still have it? The letter?" She breathed.

Shana nodded and rose for a moment. She returned and handed Paige a well worn, folded piece of paper. "She wrote it in your language so you could read her words for yourself, hear it in her voice. She needed you to find peace after her death." She held the letter out to Paige.

Paige took it with trembling hands unfolding it. She read the words by the light of the candles, tears spilling freely onto the page. Sarah spoke of the beauty of their love. How she had been so blessed to have Paige in her life during such a frightening time. How Paige's love, courage and generous heart had strengthened her spirit. She knew her death would be painful for Paige but she wanted her to remember the joy they brought to each other's lives and to celebrate that time. She wanted Paige to grieve for her and let her go,opening her heart to another when another was worthy of all the love she had to give. She needed Paige to know she loved her and wouldn't have given up one moment of their time together even it meant she lived.

Paige read the words over, sadness and despair spilling out in deep racking sobs at her loss of Sarah and her loss of the years of her life spent guilt ridden believing that she could have changed anything, believing that she had disappointed her.

When she quieted finally she sat back on her heels breathing deeply. She felt lighter in a way she never thought possible. Like a veil had been lifted from her heart. Her thoughts turned to Emily and what had happened earlier that night. She knew she had to find her and to explain. To make things right. She understood now the best way to honor Sarah was not to wall herself off from the world but to open herself to it. She did not need to keep others distant to protect them or herself. Her love was not something to be feared but a gift, to give and to receive.

Shana smiled at her knowingly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." She said.

Paige shook her head. "This is exactly the right time. How can I ever repay you for this?" She asked.

"Be well." Shana rose and opened the door. "I think there's somewhere else you need to be."

* * *

Emily changed out of her wet clothes and toweled her hair, pacing the floors with worry while the storm raged outside. She replayed Paige's words in her head, so many things making sense since they met. Why Paige kept her at a distance, afraid to stay, afraid to be close to her. Why she had been so stubborn and angry about the drugs. How fiercely protective she could be if she thought Emily was in danger. Emily's heart broke for her and she wanted, desperately, the chance to repeat to her Paige's own words. She is stronger than she knows and she needn't be ashamed to ask for help. That she cares for Paige and will be there for her for whatever she needs.

The sound of the pouring rain prevented Emily from hearing the rider gallop into the yard until they were right in front of her house. "Paige!" She called and threw open the door, running out into the rain to greet her.

She skidded to a halt in the mud as Ben Coogan leapt from his horse, water streaming off the brim of his hat, and smiled at Emily showing his gold tooth.

"You shouldn't be out on a night like this, Emily." He called over the sound of the pounding rain. "You could catch your death of cold."

Emily stared shocked as he advanced on her. He would not see her afraid again and she straightened in anger. "Get the hell out of here, Ben." She shouted. "There's nothing for you here."

He sneered at her lecherously. "Oh, I don't know about that, Emily." He said staring pointedly at her wet blouse clinging to her breasts. "Why don't you invite me inside so we can warm up?"

Emily stood her ground. "You need to leave, Ben. Now." She demanded.

He smiled menacingly. "Not until I get what I came for." He lunged for her, grabbing her bandaged wrist and twisting her to her knees in the mud. "You owe me!" He spat as he loomed over her.

"No!" Emily cried out in pain and fright, struggling to free her arm as his grip tightened cruelly on her still healing skin. "No! That's enough, Ben, let me go!" She cried out in vain as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm just getting started." He yanked Emily up by the arm, twisting it around her back and pulling her body in close to his.

Emily clawed at his face with a scream of rage, drawing blood with her nails.

Ben Coogan howled in pain and threw her to the ground. "Bitch!" He snarled. "You'll pay for that." He moved towards her as Emily scrambled back, the water and soft muddy ground dragging against her skirt and slowing her down.

Paige rode hard though the rain out to the ranch not willing to waste another minute to tell Emily how she felt. She hoped it wasn't too late. She tore into the yard on Hank and, by the lantern light of the house, she saw Emily struggling on the ground, a man looming over her.

Paige released Hank's reins and drew her Colt cocking the pistol with her left hand as she fired off three quick shots at his feet while vaulting off Hank mid stride. Ben Coogan danced backward out of the way as the bullets splattered into the ground between him and Emily. Paige kept her pistol trained on him as she moved steadily forward and when she saw him go for his hip she put the fourth round through his boot blowing a hole through his foot in a shower of blood.

He let loose a scream of pain falling into the mud, clutching his damaged foot. Paige stood over him and leveled her pistol. "Time for you to go." She growled at him, her voice low and quiet.

Paige cocked the pistol, her finger tightening on the trigger as she watched Ben Coogan cry and beg for his life in the mud.

A hand came down gently on her gun hand. "Paige, no." Emily said clearly. "Not like this."

Paige, breathing hard, turned one eye to Emily. "He deserves it." She said teeth clenched in anger.

"Maybe." Emily agreed. "But you're not a killer." She increased the pressure on Paige's arm to get her to lower the gun.

Paige gritted her teeth and looked at Emily full on. She stood in the rain, hair and clothes plastered to her body, her left arm tucked in close in pain, having just been assaulted again by the monster crying in the mud at Paige's feet and all she cared about at this moment was for her.

She was determined to live up to Emily's image of her. Paige lowered her arm but didn't holster her weapon. She turned her attention back to Ben Coogan. "Get out of here." She commanded. "And don't look back. Just give me one reason and my next shot goes through your head."

Ben Coogan scrambled to his feet and limped over to his horse. After several unsuccessful grunting and crying attempts to mount he flung himself into the saddle and rode off without looking back.

Paige holstered her Colt and turned to Emily closing the distance between them in two strides. "Emily." She breathed as Paige ran her hands up and down her arms and looked her over. "Oh, God, are you alright?"

Emily had begun to tremble with exhaustion and relief. "Yes." She said but couldn't help the tears that ran down her face mixing with the rain. Emily searched Paige's eyes and found them clear and unhaunted. She raised her good arm and put a hand to Paige's face, cupping her cheek. "You came back." She whispered.

"Always." Paige replied and realized she meant it. She moved her hands to brush the wet hair off Emily's face and dipped her head the last few inches searching for Emily's mouth with her own.

Their lips met under a streak of lightning and crash of thunder, the air crackling with electricity around them. Paige moved her hands to Emily's waist pulling her body close as her mouth, hungrily, explored Emily's lips and neck.

Emily moaned her pleasure at the feel of Paige's mouth on her skin and her hands on her waist roaming up and down her back.

Emily moved to lace her hands behind Paige's neck but couldn't help a small gasp as pain lanced through her injured arm.

Paige shifted to hold Emily at arms length and searched her face. "Did I hurt you?" She asked concerned.

Emily smiled. "No." She caressed Paige's face. "No, I'm okay." Emily didn't want this moment to ever end.

Paige wasn't having it and slipped her arm around Emily's waist, turning her toward the house. "Let's get out of the rain."


	15. Chapter 15

The storm had broken the heat and the air was cool with the sun down. Their rain soaked clothes had chilled them and Paige built up a fire while Emily heated water at the wood stove.

The fire caught and Paige warmed her hands for a moment while Emily stood staring distantly out the kitchen window.

"Emily." Paige began. " Are you sure you're alright.?"

Emily rubbed her hands up and down her arms to try and dispel the chill. "Yes." She said without looking at her.

Paige looked out the front window. Hank had made is way to the barn but he still needed tending to. " I have to go out…" She motioned toward the barn but trailed off. She really didn't want to leave Emily alone right now.

Emily turned to her and mustered a smile. "Paige, go. I'll be fine."

Paige looked at her hard for a moment before heading back out into the downpour. She ran to the barn to try and lessen her soaking but was still drenched when she got there. She found Hank nuzzling Maggie across the stall door.

"Okay, boy." She crooned to him. "Enough of that." She led him away and removed his saddle and saddle bags. She checked his hooves for stones but decided a brush down could wait for the morning. Paige led Hank to his stall and dropped a couple of flakes of hay in for him.

Paige was back in the house in under twenty minutes. She dropped her rifle and saddle bags by the door. Emily had not moved from her place by the window.

Paige stoked the fire, throwing more logs on and sending a blast of warmth into the room.

A few minutes later Emily joined her in front of the snapping fire and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Paige took a sip and sighed with pleasure at the warmth before coming back to herself. "Here." She set the cup down and guided Emily to a chair by the fire. "Let me take a look at you arm."

"It's fine." Emily said though clearly still favoring it.

"Don't argue with me." Paige said gently and knelt in front of her. She tried to roll up Emily's sleeve but the damp fabric had stiffened. Paige looked at Emily. "Let's just do this." She said softly and began to unbutton Emily's blouse. She eased it down around her shoulders and helped her slip her arms out of it leaving Emily only in her thin, damp and noticeably transparent shift.

Emily, aware the effect her bare skin was having on Paige smiled, wondering if Paige could hear the frantic beating of her heart at her nearness.

Paige looked at her and cleared her throat reaching for a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. She tore her eyes away from Emily's body with effort and gently lifted her arm. The skin was red and inflamed with purpling bruises where Ben Coogan had his hands on her. The stitches had held but it was undoubtedly painful and Paige could feel her blood heating again in anger.

She started to rise. "I should get Spencer."

Emily grabbed her hand. "I'm alright, Paige, really." She pulled her back down in front of her.

Paige shook her head. "Spencer should really-"

"Paige." Emily interrupted her with a soft caress of her face. "Spencer's isn't the one I need right now." She held Paige's eyes with her own.

Paige swallowed. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Emily cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you think I mean."

Paige shook her head and started to rise again. "Emily-"

"No, Paige." Emily pulled her back again. "Listen to me." She pinned Paige with her stare. "When I told you what happened to me...how Ben Coogan hurt me...you told me that I was stronger than I knew, that it was okay to ask for help and that you would be here for me."

'Yes, and I meant that-" Paige began.

"Hush." Emily put a hand to her lips. "Let me finish. What you told me this afternoon...everything that happened to you...is more than any one person should have to endure. When I kissed you what I was trying to say was I think you are incredibly brave and it's okay to ask for help and I will be here for you."

Paige looked away. Despite all she'd learned tonight and her boldness in the yard just a short time ago she couldn't make years of practiced running from her heart just disappear. She knew, also, it wasn't fair to Emily or to herself.

As if reading her mind Emily continued. "I know you want this, Paige. And I know you're afraid." Emily said as she tilted Paige's head back to meet her eyes. "Just think how strong we would be together." She breathed.

Paige was silent a long time, drinking in the site of this incredible woman before her, searching her eyes for a reason she shouldn't give herself over to this, shouldn't take everything Emily was offering. She found none.

"Say something." Emily whispered.

Emily had said enough for both of them and Paige believed. She closed the small distance between them and descended on Emily's mouth with her own. Emily tangled her hands in Paige's hair, sliding to her knees in front of her and pulling them close, their bodies pressed together tightly.

Paige pulled away a fraction. "Let me take you to bed." She breathed.

"No." Emily answered pulling her back in. "Here." She had waited long enough. She jerked the blanket from around her shoulders and flung it carelessly across the floor in front of the fire.

They shifted onto it, their hands never leaving each other, their lips never distant. Emily moved her hands up to unbutton Paige's shirt, wet clothes piling up on the floor nearby. The fire popped and hissed behind them as they explored every inch of each other's bodies. The rapid beating of their hearts finally synching up.

Some time during the night, as the fire smoldered, Emily lead Paige upstairs to the bed. Their lovemaking continued long into the night, both sweet and urgent, each of them taking and giving everything they needed.

* * *

Emily's eyes fluttered open in the bright morning light. It was already well past dawn. The rain had stopped and the clouds had moved off leaving the sky clear and bright and the air clean.

Emily could hear Paige breathing deeply in sleep next to her and turned to face her. She was beautiful in sleep, relaxed and at peace, the sheet barely covering her leaving Emily the chance to take in the sight of her in daylight. Her skin was clear and pale marred only with the fresh scar on her side, muscles underneath long and lean. Emily let her eyes roam unashamedly over her taut stomach and small, inviting breasts.

Paige had one arm casually thrown above her head exposing the soft, sensitive skin of her side and Emily could only look no longer. She ran her finger lightly from Paige's hip to her collar bone.

Paige sighed, a small smile playing at her lips. "Don't stop." She murmured in half sleep, eyes still closed. She brought her arm down across Emily's back pulling her into the crook of her arm, Emily's head on her chest.

Emily moved in close, her hair fanning out across Paige's skin and traced her finger in small circles across her stomach. "How do you feel this morning?" Emily asked. She needed to know Paige had no regrets.

"Alive." Paige answered simply and ran her hands through Emily's hair resting her hand at her throat. She could feel Emily's pulse, slow and strong, and she felt energized.

Emily smiled. "You're different." She whispered.

Paige smiled though Emily couldn't see her face. "How do you mean?" She asked though she suspected she knew. Though far from completely healed from her past the darkness was lifting from her heart and she would have been shocked had Emily not noticed.

Emily propped herself up on her elbow, a hand on Paige's chest over her heart. "I don't know, exactly. You just seem lighter, somehow, I guess." Emily chewed on her lip not sure if she should ask what was on her mind but she did anyway. "Where did you go yesterday?"

Paige thought, briefly, about pretending she didn't know what Emily was speaking of but, if they were going to make this work she needed to know everything. She took a deep breath and told her.

Emily brushed at a tear at the corner of Paige's eye. "Oh, Paige." She whispered and kissed her gently. "That's such an amazing gift."

Paige took a shuddering breath, more tears coursing down her face. "Yes." She agreed. "Reading her words, hearing her speak them in my head was more than just knowing what was in her heart before she died." Paige pulled Emily in again. "It freed me to believe I deserved and could accept the gift of you." She kissed her deeply and rolled Emily onto her back to thoroughly show her how grateful she was.

* * *

The morning sun was getting high before Paige climbed out of bed. "We should get up and check the storm damage and I need to see to Hank properly after last night." She wrapped the sheet around her. "My clothes are downstairs. I'll be right back."

Emily sat at the edge of the bed and stretched luxuriously. Despite everything that had happened in the last few days she couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed and hopeful.

Paige hit the bottom of the stairs as she heard a horse and carriage rattle into the yard. She peered out the window to see Spencer and Hanna stalking toward the porch. She wanted to get her saddle bags and get back upstairs. Emily could see to them.

A fist banged on the door loudly. "Open up, McCullers!" Spencer demanded. "I can see you in there."

Paige grimaced and set her bags back down. She looked up to the top of the stairs but there was no sign of Emily. Paige wrapped the sheet more comfortably and modestly around her with an apprehensive sigh she opened the door. "Hastings." She greeted her with a nod. "Good morning, Hanna." She smiled charmingly.

Hanna's jaw dropped at seeing Paige wrapped in a sheet in Emily's house. Spencer, if she was shocked, didn't show it. She pointed a finger into Paige's chest and backed her up into the house. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" She snapped as Hanna followed them in and closed the door behind them.

Paige held one hand out, the other keeping the sheet in place. "Spencer, I don't know what-" She tried.

"If you think we're just going to let some drifter harlot come into Emily's life-" Spencer barrelled on over her.

"Now, just hold on!" Paige shot back, her face heating in anger. "That's not what this is."

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she came down the stairs concerned at the raised voices.

"Emily." Hanna said. "You're okay?" She asked worriedly.

Emily reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to Paige. "Of course, I'm okay. " She glared at Spencer. "Spencer, what is this about?"

"Emily, I know you think this isn't our business but you're our friend and we love you and need you to see who Paige really is." Spencer explained.

Emily saw where this was going. "Look, I know you two think you know what happened-"

"Emily." Hanna said gently. "We saw Paige going upstairs to a room at the Rosewood with a who...a woman." She finished embarrassed.

"You don't know anything." Paige said bitterly her breath coming short and fast.

"Let me guess." Spencer snarled. "It's not what it looked like."

Paige, despite her state of undress, took a step toward her in anger.

Emily stepped between them, a hand out to each of them to keep them apart. "Enough!" She yelled.

They all froze at Emily's command. Emily turned to Spencer and Hanna and took a breath. "I understand you're worried about me but you don't have all the facts." She glanced at Paige to see that she had stepped back and her breathing was evening out. "And you're right, it isn't any of your business." Emily added.

Paige watched Emily taking her friends to task on her behalf, knowing she would never betray her confidence, and softened. If she was going to be in Emily's life and Emily in hers Spencer, Hanna and whoever else was important to her should know the truth.

"It's alright, Emily." Paige said softly. "You should tell them." She bent to collect her saddle bags. "I'm going to get dressed."

Emily looked at her with a frown of concern. "Are you sure?"

Paige nodded. "Yes, it's the right thing to do. No more secrets." She disappeared up the stairs leaving Emily to share her story. She trusted Emily to be respectful of her and her past.

Paige washed and dressed in the new everyday clothes Hanna had made for her, slipped on her boots and buckled her gun belt. She heard nothing from downstairs but the quiet murmur of voices.

She came back down and when she reached the bottom of the stairs Hanna leapt up, running to her, and nearly knocked her over with a hug.

Paige's eyes went wide in surprise and, after a moment, returned the embrace.

"You look great, by the way." Hanna whispered in her ear. Paige laughed.

Spencer rose, too, looking uncomfortable and unable to meet Paige's eyes. After a moment she stepped into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. She extended it Paige. "I don't know...uh...I'm…." She stammered unsure of herself.

Paige took the offered cup. "Aw shucks, Hastings, you shouldn't have." Taking a sip of the strong brew and trying not laugh at Spencer's effort to apologize.

Spencer glared at her. "Don't be smug, McCullers. I'm trying to say-"

Paige held up her hand. "It's not necessary. I'm glad Emily has such good friends like you looking out for her." Paige finished with an honest smile.

Spencer's eyes went wide for a moment at Paige's words then offered her a shy smile and extended her hand. "Friends?"

Paige grinned and took her hand grinning. "Friends." She agreed.

Emily beamed at them and rose to link her arm through Paige's. "Excellent!" She announced. "Now that that's sorted we have work to do to clean up from the storm. Since you two are here we could really use the help." Emily looked at them expectantly.

"Uh...actually…" Spencer hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "...I have to get back to the clinic. There's bound to be injuries from last night I should attend to."

Emily turned to Hanna and eyed her.

Hanna shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry...I promised Caleb I'd be back in town for lunch."

"Typical." Paige said as they watched from the porch as Hanna and Spencer rattled back out of the yard.

* * *

**The good news is a little Paily goodness to ease the pain of last night's episode (and basically all of 4B...Barf!). The bad news is we are coming to the end of the story...only a few chapters left.**


	16. Chapter 16

Paige and Emily worked hard the remainder of the day seeing to the horses, clearing storm debris from the yard and repairing damaged fences and roofs. Paige had found a note in the barn from Toby explaining that the lightning had scattered the herd. He was going to be out until later that night rounding them up and bringing them back in closer to home.

That meant just the two to them and by dusk they dropped onto the porch steps sweaty and exhausted. The sun was getting low and Emily noticed how hungry she was for the first time that day.

She put a hand on Paige's shoulder. "Why don't you bring the horses in and get some water." She rose with stiff effort off the step. "I'm going to find us something to eat."

When Paige joined Emily in the kitchen she had a fresh pot of coffee and had set out a plate of cold chicken, eggs and biscuits. They ate together silently as the sun went down over the trees.

Emily rose when finished. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

Paige nodded and wiped at her mouth. "I'll take care of this." She motioned to the remains of their meal.

Emily turned to smile at her. "Join me upstairs in a bit?"

Paige returned the smile and nodded in reply. She had been looking forward to it all day.

Paige wiped off the last of the plates and squinted out the kitchen window as she heard the jingling of a bridle. She didn't see anyone but gasped in surprise, dropping the plate, as she saw the first flames lick at the window of the barn.

"Emily!" She yelled. "Get some blankets! Fire in the Barn!" She didn't wait to hear Emily's reply but charged out the front door and down the steps.

She stopped short as she saw someone, one of the Kahn brothers come around the back side of the barn and toss a lit lantern through the window. He turned to her and laughed.

She reached for her Colt just as a rifle butt slammed into the side of her face sending her hard to the dirt. She moaned, putting a hand to her eye coming away with blood. Her vision swam as she struggled to her hands and knees. A boot she never saw coming connected solidly with her ribs flipping her onto her side as she gasped for air.

The front door flew open and Emily stepped out onto the porch, laden with as many blankets as she could find. "Paige…" She started when she saw her on the ground.

"Em...no…" Paige croaked out in fruitless warning.

A big meaty hand gripped tightly into Emily's hair at her neck, jerking her backward and almost off her feet, the blankets flying out of her hands.

"Ah, ah, ahhh." A voice growled at her and jabbed a revolver into her ribs under her breast. "Not so fast, Sweetheart."

Emily cried out in pain and fright grasping futilely at the hand at her head. "Paige!" She called out again.

Paige struggled to her feet, one arm across her middle and the other out in front of her in surrender. "Let her go, Coogan!" She called.

Ben Coogan stood on the porch one foot wrapped in soiled, bloody bandages and laughed at her. "Throw your gun away!." He shouted back.

Paige complied, her eyes never leaving Emily who was wild eyed with fright, taking her gun gently by the grip and throwing it into the dirt a few yards away.

"Now the knife!" Ben Coogan yelled digging the revolver into Emily's side causing her to whimper in pain.

"Okay." Paige tried to settle him, tossing the knife. "I'm unarmed. Now let her go." She pleaded.

Ben Coogan laughed hideously again. "What do you think, Eric?" He asked as the Kahn brother holding the rifle leered on.

"I think we should have some fun with her." He answered disgustingly.

"I agree." Ben replied and rattled Emily by the neck. "But I want her to beg for it."

"Never." Emily spat through gritted teeth.

Ben leaned low to her ear and growled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He nodded to Eric Kahn.

Paige, eyes fixed on Emily, wasn't ready for the fist to her cheek that sent her to the ground again with a grunt of pain. Eric Kahn didn't wait for her to get up but kicked her in the face sending her sprawling onto her back, her mouth filling with blood, choking and spluttering.

"Stop!" Emily cried and struggled frantically in Ben's grip. "Ben, stop him!" She watched as Paige tried to get up again but Eric kicked her in the ribs and put his boot on her chest pinning her to the ground.

The blazing barn lit up the night sky and Paige could hear the frantic whinnies of the horses as they reared and kicked at the barn doors. She heard bootsteps and horses as the other Kahn brother, Noel, finished lighting the barn and came to join them leading their mounts. She tried to put it out of her mind as she commanded her muddled brain to get her arms and legs working again. Pain lanced through her head and ribs as she tried to wriggle out from under Eric Kahn's boot.

"What do you think of your hero now, Emily?" Ben Coogan taunted her. "Not much to look at is she?"

"Ben…" Emily gasped. "...I'll do whatever you want...just stop hurting her." Emily begged.

"Emily...don't…" Paige gurgled, blood spilling out of her mouth.

"See how easy that was?" Ben asked. "All you need is the touch of a real man." He moved the barrel of the revolver from Emily's side to rake it suggestively between her breasts and over her hips.

Paige's fury at this leant her strength as she roared her rage and threw off Eric Kahn's boot sending him tumbling backwards but Noel was there to rain down fists on her again, driving her to her knees.

Paige on her hands and knees, head hung and bleeding into the dirt, panted for breath and searched for the strength to get to her feet.

"Let's go!" Ben Coogan barked as he holstered his revolver. He motioned Eric over. "Tie her." He commanded handing him a length of rope.

Eric yanked Emily's hands together in front of her winding the coarse rope viciously tight around her wrists eliciting another gasp of pain.

"Emily." Paige gasped as all she could do was watch as Ben Coogan dragged her over to his horse, throwing a struggling Emily into the saddle and climbing up behind her, an arm cruelly tight around her middle.

Emily fought panic as Ben wheeled the horse around. The Kahn brothers till flanked Paige who was making a staggering effort to rise again. Emily was wild with worry for Paige. She knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill her if Ben wanted it.

"Please don't kill her." Emily begged through tears. "Ben, please."

Ben laughed close to her ear, his sour breath in her face. "See how much easier things are when you're nice to me." He growled at her.

Ben looked up. "Okay, Boys." He called. "Put her out of my misery."

"No! No! No!" Emily screamed as she watched Eric Kahn drive the butt of his rifle into the side of Paige's head. She crumpled on her side unmoving.

"No! You bastard!" Emily screamed and kicked at Ben's horse causing him to prance and shy away in fear.

"Settle down!" Ben ordered as he squeezed his arm around Emily's middle inhumanly tight and wrestled his horse back under control.

Emily weakened as she struggled to breath in his grip her heart shattering into tiny pieces. They rode out past Paige's body in the dirt, the barn burning to the ground behind them as the Kahn brothers mounted and followed close behind

* * *

Toby rode up out of the swale and the foot of the ridge and frowned at the firelight in the distance. The ranch. He spurred Scrabble to a gallop and counted the minutes as the blaze grew bigger, his heart pounding in fear.

He rode hard into the yard taking in the scene. Hank pawed and whinnied at the ground near an unmoving form in the dirt while Maggie ran in erratic circles. They seemed to have escaped with only superficial burns.

He dismounted and skidded to his knees in the dirt gently rolling over the body. Paige, her face battered and bloody lay before him unconscious but alive. He looked around for Emily and, not seeing her, hefted Paige as gently as he could carrying her into the house laying her on the bed in the sunroom.

Awareness came back to Paige slowly as a damp cloth wiped blood from around her eyes and mouth. Her head throbbed with pain and her vision was blurred. "Em...Emily." She slurred out of her damaged mouth.

"Easy." Toby drawled. "Just take it easy." He laid a calming hand on her shoulder as he rinsed out the cloth and continued to clean the ragged laceration over her eye.

Paige remembered everything. Ben Coogan and the Kahn brothers. The barn on fire. Emily. Oh, God. Emily. She struggled to sit up her head reeling with the motion. "I have...to…help…" She put a hand to her head as the room tilted sickeningly.

"Paige, damnit, don't move!" Toby ordered and held her back down without much effort until she stilled. "You're no good to anyone like this." He held the cloth to her still bleeding head and placed her hand over it to apply pressure.

Toby rose and disappeared for a moment coming back with a glass of water. "Tell me what happened." He asked more calmly than he felt.

Paige took a sip, the water tinting pink as it touched her lips, and rolled her tongue around feeling a space at the back of her mouth where a tooth used to be. Her lower lip was split but no longer bleeding openly. "Coogan and the goon brothers…. burned the barn…." She began haltingly. "...I couldn't...stop them." She said through gritted teeth as the horrors of her life seemed to be repeating themselves. "He took...Emily." She gasped finally.

Toby looked hard at her for a long time clenching and unclenching his jaw. "We'll find her." He said making an effort to tamp down his own rage at what had been done and his fear for Emily. It wouldn't do for both of them to lose their minds and if he let her, Paige was bound to go off and get herself killed. If she didn't drop dead before she found them. Nevermind, they didn't know where they had taken her.

"Can you ride?" He asked and helped her sit up and swing her legs to the floor.

Paige looked at him desperately. "Hank." She whispered.

Toby gave her a hand up and steadied her on her feet."He's okay. So is Maggie. They must have got out the back but we lost the pony."

Paige put a hand to her head and swayed with dizziness and relief. "Thank God." She breathed.

Toby put a hand around her waist to guide her and she couldn't help a grunt of pain, wrapping an arm around her middle to protect her ribs.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"It's nothing." She took a lurching step. "I'm fine."

They rummaged the bunkhouse storage for old tack, got Hank saddled and put Maggie in the paddock. Paige collected her Colt and knife from the yard and they galloped into town. Toby insisted that Paige see Spencer while he caught Marshall Fields up on everything that had happened.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled as he kicked open the side door to the clinic. "We need help."

The ride in had weakened Paige further. Her ribs ached ferociously and her head spun but through sheer force of will she managed to not even slow as she threw up twice on the way from Hank's saddle.

"Toby?" Spencer called as she raced from the exam room. "Wha...oh, my God!" She exclaimed as Toby lumbered in dragging a badly beaten and semi-conscious Paige.

Spencer, a credit to her profession, didn't flinch beyond her initial surprise. "Back here." She lead the way. "Get her up on the table."

Toby lifted Paige easily and stood back out of the way letting Spencer work. "There's trouble. Ben Coogan has taken Emily. I need to find Marshall Fields."

Spencer did look up at that, fear in her eyes. " Go. I'll take care of her."

* * *

**It's true, this story is coming to a close but not before some serious badassery!**


	17. Chapter 17

Paige struggled against the hands on her. She tried to sit up and strong hands pushed her back down. "I tried...I'm sorry…" She muttered her eyes rolling with dizziness.

"Paige." Spencer had had enough. "You need to let me help you."

Paige pushed her hands away again. "I need...to find...Emily.".

"Paige." Spencer held her down with a firm hand on her chest and looked her in the eye. "You know me well enough to know I take my work very seriously. I understand how you feel about Emily, believe me. Know this, though, if you don't keep still and let me look at you I will restrain you." She paused to let that sink in.

Paige stilled, nodding her agreement.

"Good girl." Spencer prodded her temple around the swollen, darkening skin checking for fractures and she peered in each eye by candlelight watching her pupils dilate and constrict. She held up a series of fingers and asked Paige to identify how many and to then follow her finger with only her eyes as she moved it around her field of vision. Lastly. she asked her a series of simple questions about her life and the last few days.

"Okay." Spencer said satisfied with her exam. "I don't think the injury to your head is too severe though you're going to feel pretty sick and dizzy for a while. "Let me look at your ribs."

Spencer lifted Paige's shirt and palpated the area surrounding her scar which was purpling and tender as well as other areas of her abdomen checking for internal bleeding. Paige groaned at the the touch and shifted uncomfortably. ""Bruised not broken." Spencer declared and lowered Paige's shirt. "You're very lucky."

Paige grimaced and made a move to sit offered her hand and helped her. "If you say so." Paige replied and wrapped her arm around her middle, breathing heavily at the the effort.

"I'm going to close up that cut over your eye." Spencer reached for her instruments. "I don't suppose you'll agree to a painkiller?"

Paige shook her head slowly. "Just do it."

"That's what I thought." Spencer shook her head but smiled slightly just the same.

Spencer was just finishing up when Toby returned with Wayne Fields followed closely by Caleb and Hanna. Paige couldn't help but notice Caleb wore matching Smith and Wesson revolvers slung low at his hips. He wore a serious expression and vibrated with anxious energy.

Hanna looked frantic and came in to stand by Spencer clutching her hand. Toby, his usual stoic self, stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest. Only the muscles working furiously as he clenched and unclenched his jaw gave away his tension.

Paige slid off the table to stand, leaning heavily against the edge. She's be damned if she had a conversation with the Marshall and Emily's father flat on her back.

"Miz McCullers." He said tightly. "Tell me what happened.".

From the barely controlled rage in his expression it was obvious to Paige that Toby had already filled him in. She recounted the events again, sparing no detail.

He was quiet for a long time after she finished and Paige could feel the weight of the guilt at not being able to protect Emily settling over her. "I'm sorry…" She said. "I tried."

Hanna stepped forward and placed a hand on Paige's arm. "No one is blaming you, Paige." She said and looked at each face in turn to make sure that was true. "There were three of them and they ambushed you . You did everything you could."

"What matters now is getting Emily back safe." Wayne Fields growled.

"We don't know where-" Toby began.

"I have a pretty good idea where they might have taken her." Offered Caleb and all eyes turned to him expectantly.

"Ben Coogan's family owned land west of town. They had a small ranch. Not very successful. When Ezra Fitzgerald moved to town he wanted the area. All of it. He bought out Coogan's father and his parents headed to Nevada. Coogan stayed to find work and that's when he picked up with you." Caleb finished.

"What's on the land now?" Marshall Fields asked.

"As far as I know Fitzgerald just uses the land for grazing his herd but I don't think he's ever done anything with the property itself. The house and the outbuildings should all still be there. In disrepair, I'm sure, but if I were Coogan I might think it a good place to hole up for a while."

That was all Wayne Fields needed to hear. "Toby, Caleb let's go." He ordered and headed for the door.

"Wait." Paige called after him and straightened with effort.

"Paige, no." Spencer laid a hand on her arm. "You can barely stand."

"I'm fine." Paige replied through gritted teeth. There was no way they were leaving her behind. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her." She said her voice cracking with emotion.

Wayne Fields turned back to her and stepped close eyeing her hard and Paige returned his gaze with grim determination. After a few moments his expression softened. "Miz Marin is correct. No one blames you for what happened. There was nothing more you could do, Paige." He spoke her first name not as the town Marshall but as Emily's father.

Paige looked at him fiercely. Maybe no one was blaming her but she would make this right or die trying. "Try to stop me." She replied and pushed passed him out the door.

Wayne shook his head at her foolishness but his face gave away his admiration at her grit and loyalty to his daughter as he followed close behind.

Toby moved off the wall to pull Spencer into his arms. "Keep a light on for me." He murmured into her hair."

She held him close and breathed in the scent of him. "I love you." She whispered. "Be careful."

Toby tipped his hat to her and trotted out after the other two.

Hanna pulled Caleb down by the collar and kissed him thoroughly. "I hate why you have to wear them but I love seeing you in those pistols." She smiled seductively.

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Well, maybe I'll put them on more often then?" He suggested before kissing her again and catching up with the others.

As soon as they were all out the door Spencer started to clean up from tending to Paige. She checked her supplies and restocked her medicines to hand.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked as she watched her busy herself around the room.

Spencer paused. "I just want to be ready." She answered.

"For what?" Hanna asked.

"For anything." Spencer replied gravely.

* * *

Emily huddled on the floor of the dark, empty room where Ben Coogan had locked her, exhausted and trembling. There was a tattered mattress on a rickety cast iron bed in the middle of the room and though likely more comfortable than the floor the idea of it repulsed her. She had long since given up trying to loosen her wrists. The rope was thick and coarse, the knot tied on the underside so she couldn't reach it with her teeth. Her efforts succeeding only in hurting her more.

She didn't know how long she had been here. Hours, maybe. The ride out had been long and hard with the men skirting wide west of the town to avoid being seen. They pushed the horses relentlessly and struggling against Ben and her bonds the entire way had fatigued her greatly.

She clenched her eyes shut tight as images of the Kahn brothers beating Paige filled her head. She had no tears left at the thought of Paige lying bleeding in the dirt but could not clear her mind of it.

She knew now how Paige must have felt that night back in Baltimore. Being so afraid and so helpless. Not being able to save the one you loved. Paige's ability to survive that made her strength all the more profound.

Emily pushed herself up at the thought. Paige survived. She grieved and then got to work doing what she needed to survive. Emily couldn't just sit here and let Ben Coogan terrorize her. He could not have her. She would survive. With Paige as her inspiration Emily got to work.

The room was near total dark. The only light from the moon filtered through the slats of a boarded up window at chest height. Emily reached up and pulled at the boards. They were solid. The house had been unused for a long time but not long enough to start to rot the wood. Maybe if she could get her hands untied she could get better leverage.

She needed a nail, a bone a broken piece of glass. Anything that she could use to work through the ropes. She dropped to her hands and knees and began a slow circuit around the room sifting through the dirt and debris. She heard the skittering of tiny clawed feet and, this close to the ground could smell the stink of animal urine and feces. This place was infested with vermin and Emily pushed the thought our of her head as she swept her hands across the floor. She would save herself. She had to. For Paige.

* * *

With no need to keep their presence secret, at least until they got closer, the four riders thundered out of town to the west. Caleb would tell them when the old Coogan land began and they could ride cautiously.

It had been hours since Emily was taken and Paige could barely contain her distress and the thought of Ben Coogan having his hands on her. She clicked her tongue to Hank who put on another burst of speed, the others keeping up with her as they neared the land.

Caleb slowed and the others followed suit. There was still nothing to be seen in the moonlight but scrub, hills and rocks. He dismounted. "The Coogan land begins just over this rise." He motioned at the landscape. "I think we should walk in from here."

"They're dumb." Toby added. "But they'd have to be downright brainless to not be on the lookout for us."

The others followed suit and Paige dismounted slowly, swaying unsteadily. An arm shot out and gripped her by the shoulder to right her. "Emily would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." Marshall Fields said quietly.

Paige nodded her thanks, gripping Hank's reins and leading him quietly up the rise behind Caleb and Toby.

They walked on quietly until they could see the silhouette ghosts of the barn and the house, still several hundred yards away. There appeared to be a couple of lanterns lighting the house. They could see no movement either in or outside from where they stood.

"We should leave the horses here." Toby spoke softly.

They found sturdy scrub bushes to tethered the horses. Paige withdrew her rifle from the saddle and the four of them set off toward the house. As they got within a hundred yards they crouched low to the ground, moving silently and regrouped behind the deserted barn.

They paused to catch their breath before Toby, keeping low to the ground, crept around the side of the barn to get a look at the house. He returned a moment later.

"They're in there." He spoke low. "I can see two men moving around in the front room. Not too big, the Kahns, for sure."

"Any sign of Emily or Coogan." The Marshall asked with a low rumble.

Toby thinned his lips and shook his head. "No." He replied tightly.

Paige could feel rage heating her core at the thought of Ben Coogan somewhere in that house with Emily. They needed to get in there. Now.

Marshall Fields breathed out slowly. "Alright. Toby take the right. Caleb, swing around to the left. I'm going to give them one chance to send her out and give themselves up." He met the other men's eyes and waited for their nod of understanding. "After that, you know what to do."

Toby and Caleb ducked around either side of the barn and took up a position on the house. Paige rose to follow Toby and was brought back to her knees with a hand on her belt. "Where do you think you're going?" Marshall Fields growled at her.

Paige scowled at him. "I'm going to kill that son of a bi-"

The Marshall jabbed her hard in the ribs causing her to gasp and clutch her side in pain. "What the hell!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

He looked at her hard. "You're no good to us up close in your condition. You'll only get in the way."

Paige's face heated in anger. "I'm doing this!" She ground out.

The Marshall studied her. "Are you any good with that?" He nodded to the rifle.

Paige followed his eyes. "Yes." She answered simply without any trace of arrogance.

He nodded. "Stay back by the barn and cover us. You can see the whole house from here."

Paige wanted to argue further but she knew he was right. If it came down to close quarters fighting she wouldn't stand a chance. They were here for Emily and her safety was all that mattered. She nodded. "Let's go."

Marshall Fields led the way around the barn with Paige following closely behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily finished another circuit around the floor of the room. Nothing. She rose and stretched out her back trying to loosen her shoulders and relieve some of the pain in her arms and hands. Her efforts searching the floor yielding only a layer of filth and sweat on her skin.

She held onto the bed frame for support and felt the iron rods loosen and wobble in her hand. Maybe. She began to pull and work one of the looser rods back and forth to break it off when the door crashed open.

Emily spun in fear and shielded her eyes. Even the low lantern light was shocking after being in the dark so long. Ben Coogan's form filled the doorway a sadistic smile on his face.

"Emily." He said, setting the lantern on the floor and moving slowly toward her. "How you must have missed me." He laughed low and dangerously.

Emily held her arms in front of her, unable to hide her fear and disgust, and backed up against the far wall. "Stay away from me, Ben." She shouted at him. "They'll be looking for you. You haven't hurt me so you might not hang for this." She tried to appeal to him.

He sneered unconcerned. "Haven't hurt you yet, you mean." He snarled.

Ben Coogan closed the distance between them faster than his bulk and damaged foot should have allowed. He rushed her, giving her no time to react, gripping her neck with his left hand while tearing at her blouse with his right.

"No!." She screamed and pushed at him with her bound hands while he laughed and brought his mouth down on hers hard, his sour breath hot on her face. He grabbed roughly at her breasts as he pressed her painfully against wall.

Emily gasped for breath at his attack and turned her head, writhing in his grasp to get away from him. Her struggles seemed to excite him more and he laughed and gripped her waist hard, pulling at her skirt.

Emily shrieked in rage and fear and swung her bound hands at the side of his head like a club, catching him in the ear. He grunted in pain and loosened his hold on her. She shoved him back, stomping down on his injured foot.

Ben Coogan howled in pain but Emily did not let up and drove her knee solidly into his crotch, doubling him over and sending him to his knees.

She darted around him toward the door but his hand lashed out, grabbing her ankle and she fell hard, just getting her hands in front of her to protect her head. Emily tried to regain her feet but he was on her again. Flipping her on to her back and wrapping thick fingers around her neck.

"Bitch!" She snarled at her, his face contorted in pain and fury, spit flying from his mouth. He squeezed his hand tightly around her throat, his eyes glittering with amusement as her mouth opened and closed gasping for air as her struggles weakened.

"Ben Coogan!" The Marshall's voice boomed from from the yard. "I know you're in there! Send Emily out, unharmed, and you might live through tonight!" The Marshall finished.

Ben Coogan's head snapped up toward the front of the house in confusion. He hadn't expected to be discovered so soon.

Emily, with effort rolled her head back toward the door. "Dad…" She choked out feebly. "...in here…"

"Shut up!" He growled, bringing his fist down into Emily's face.

Emily's head snapped hard to the side at the blow, lights exploding behind her eyes, her body turning to jelly as her vision grayed out. She was only vaguely aware of Ben Coogan pushing himself to his feet and leaving the room, the door locking behind him.

* * *

Paige watched, holding her breath as the Marshall stood in front of the house, gun drawn but at his side, and called to Ben Coogan. As the echo of his words died out there was a moment of silence followed by the sound of breaking glass as, even from the barn at thirty yards, she could see a hand with pistol breaking out a hole in the front window.

She didn't wait. Paige fired a shot at the window, shattering it completely, as the Marshall dove for cover and all hell broke loose. She could hear unintelligible shouts from the house as gunfire erupted from inside. From the corners of her eyes she could just make out Caleb and Toby advancing on the house, returning fire, as she worked the action on her rifle and sent more rounds through the windows wherever she saw a hand emerge.

Time seemed to slow and minutes felt like days as the gunfight raged on. Paige was just rising from her position near the barn to move in closer and put an end to this when the unthinkable happened. The lantern near the window went out followed almost immediately by the first lick of flames up the dry wood walls.

Paige stared in horror as the fire spread quickly. Shots from inside became fewer as she could hear panicked shouts from the men as they frantically tried to put it out. Emily.

* * *

Emily, unable to move for a few moments after the punch, lay still on the floor, breathing heavily and waiting for her head to clear. She heard the shouting and the first shots ring out. They were here for her. She had to help them. She had to help herself. She banished thoughts of what was going on outside from her mind and pushed herself to her feet.

She tried the door. Locked. She went back to working at the bed frame and, as the first tendrils of smoke reached her through the door, the iron bar came free. She listened for a moment and could hear the crackling and hissing as the fire spread through the dry house. Smoke began to fill the room. She coughed as she struggled to jam the iron bar between the slats on the window. She didn't have much time.

* * *

The the front of the house was fully engulfed and flames raced across the roof as the front door flew open. Paige ran up to the front, rifle trained on the door, as Noel and Eric Kahn staggered out, coughing and bleeding from various gunshot wounds to legs and shoulders.

"Show me your hands!" Marshall Fields bellowed at them.

Guns clattered to the front porch as the brothers fell down the steps and scrambled through the dirt to get away from the fire. The Marshall, Toby and Caleb kicked their guns away and searched them for any other weapons while dragging them away from the house.

Paige turned back to the front. Where was Ben Coogan? Where was Emily? She dropped her rifle and sprang up the steps, her arms covering her face, as she tried to find a way in through the door past the flames. "Emily!" She screamed.

* * *

Emily jerked back as a second board came free in her arms causing her to stumble. Fresh air poured into the room and she sucked at it gratefully. The new air also served to feed the fire and flames rippled across the ceiling as Emily drove the iron bar under the last board.

She had one end free and the board swung down allowing her enough room to get out through the window when the door crashed open and Ben Coogan burst toward her. His eyes were wild and enraged as he shoved her hard to the ground and made to scramble out the window and escape.

Emily stood, refusing to let him win, and swung the iron bar at the back of his head. He made a sickening sound as it connected solidly with his skull and he slumped, bonelessly to the ground beneath the window.

Emily had no more time to waste. She coughed violently, her eyes watering with heat and smoke. She had to get out. She stood on Ben Coogan's body for the extra height she needed to lever herself out the window. She crashed to the ground at the back of the house and rolled away, coughing and gulping lungfuls of clean air.

* * *

Paige danced back and forth across the front porch, trying desperately to find a way in. "Emily!" She screamed, her voice hoarse from strain and smoke.

"Paige!" Toby called looking up at the flaming porch. It was about to come down. "Get out of there! We'll find another way!"

Paige backed off the front porch just as the roof collapsed with a roar showering sparks high into the night sky. The sound was deafening as the house was fully involved now. No one could survive inside and Paige could feel her world burning to the ground with the house at the thought she had lost Emily.

Emily staggered around to the front of the house keeping clear of the flames. Her vision blurred and her lungs burned. She had nothing left. She saw her father, Caleb and Toby subduing the Kahn brothers and started toward them. She heard Toby call a familiar name and followed his gaze as the front of the house collapsed in flames and Paige backed up out of the way screaming Emily's name.

Emily blinked, her heart hammering in her chest. Paige. She was here.

"Paige…." Emily choked out weakly and stumbled toward her, arms outstretched, tears streaming. She swallowed trying to moisten her mouth. "Paige…" She called louder her voice gravelly from smoke and exertion.

Paige heard her name called and turned from the roaring inferno. Emily. She was there, crying and coughing, bound hands reaching out to her and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Paige closed the distance between them and pulled Emily to her, gripping her tightly with a sob of relief.

"Emily." She choked out. "I thought...you were…" She couldn't finish the sentence and just gripped her harder letting the tears flow.

"I thought you were too…" Emily breathed into her neck. No one had ever felt this good.

Paige pulled away from her slightly, studying her, her relief at seeing her alive turning to fury at seeing her injuries. Her cheek swollen and darkening, angry, red bruises around her throat, her blouse torn. Ben Coogan was a monster and what he wanted he took.

Emily could read her expression clearly and shook her head in denial at Paige's unasked question. "No...I'm okay." She caressed Paige's own battered face. "I'm okay." She soothed.

Paige gripped Emily's hands and pulled her knife. In one fluid stroke the ropes at her wrists fell away and Emily groaned at the relief and pain of it. Free now, she wrapped her arms around Paige's neck. "Just hold me." She whispered.

Paige returned the embrace and they stood, unmoving, as the fire raged behind them and time stood still.

"Paige!" Someone shouted from far away.

Paige raised her eyes over Emily's shoulder to see a figure stumble out from behind the rubble of the burning house. His clothes smoked and the skin of his face was burned black. Her eyes went wide as she saw a burning arm raise a pistol to them.

Paige gripped Emily hard and spun her, putting her own body between them while Emily, now seeing the danger, reached to Paige's hip and pulled her revolver. Shots fired and Paige stiffened in Emily's arms as Ben Coogan, the back of his head blown out, fell back in the dirt with a neat hole between his eyes.

Emily watched him fall over Paige's shoulder and exhaled loudly. "He's gone." She said shakily then gasped as Paige's knees gave out, her arms falling to her sides.

Emily wrapped her arms around her and lowered her to the ground. "Paige?" She asked her arms coming away from Paige's back soaked in blood. "Oh, my God!"

Emily pushed Paige to her side. Her shirt was already soaked through with blood and more continued to flow steadily through the gunshot wound in her back. "God, please, help me!"

The Marshall, Toby and Caleb having witnessed everything but too far away to stop it, left the Kahn brothers trussed up in the dirt and raced to Emily's side.

"I'll get the horses." Caleb said and sprinted off into the night.

Toby took off his outer shirt and folded it up pressing it tightly against the hole in Paige's back. "We have to get her to Spencer." He said to no one particular.

Emily knelt by Paige's head, brushing the hair off her face and smoothing her brow. "Why?" She pleaded. "I can't lose you now. Why would you do that?"

A ghost of a smile played across Paige's pale face as her eyes searched for Emily. "You know….why…." She breathed as her eyes glazed and rolled back in her head.

"Paige!" Emily shouted and shook her shoulder. "Don't you do this! You stay with me!" She pleaded between sobs.

Her father placed a hand on his daughter's arm. "It's okay, baby. We'll get her to town. She'll be okay" He looked around frantically for Caleb not believing his own words.

* * *

**I totally love my own characters. I doubt you'll be shocked to hear I'm thinking about the sequel. Don't worry, one more chapter left.**


	19. Chapter 19

Emily sat by Paige's bed in the recovery room at the clinic holding her hand and crying silently. She was so pale, so still. Spencer had worked on her for hours, the sun rising without their knowing as she sliced into Paige's back to locate and remove the bullet.

It lodged near her spine in the deep muscles of her back. There didn't appear to be any spinal damage and it hadn't penetrated any organs but there was some swelling and so much blood. Emily shuddered at the image of it spilling down Paige's side to pool darkly on the floor. Hanna had been there, helping to keep Paige under with a cloth soaked in ether held loosely over her mouth and nose all the while keeping her fingers pressed to the pulse at Paige's neck ready to alert Spencer of any change.

Emily had helped as much as she could. Fetching instruments and books as needed as Spencer, meticulously, dissected through tissue to remove all the metal fragments and flushing out the wound when so much blood collected Spencer couldn't see what she was doing.

Spencer spent hours reapproximating the tissue and stitching the layers of muscle and skin. Now, Paige lay unconscious in the recovery room, thick bandages swathed around her torso, too soon to tell if there was any unseen damage or the blood loss too great to survive.

"Emily." Spencer called from the doorway. "Your father is here." She said in a tired voice.

Marshall Fields, having seen the others safely back to town, had ridden back out to the old Coogan land with Caleb and a wagon to collect the Kahn brothers and the body of Ben Coogan. The Kahn brothers were safely locked up and he had sent word to the judge in Laramie. With any luck he would ride out within the week to collect the brothers and deliver them to the territorial prison. The Marshall then delivered the body to the undertaker for immediate burial.

Emily nodded but didn't turn around. "I don't want to leave her alone." She replied quietly.

Spencer sighed. "Emily, there's nothing more you can do for her right now. She's unconscious and doesn't even know you're-"

Emily whirled in her chair and glared at Spencer cutting her off with a look.

Spencer nodded. "I'll ask Hanna to sit with her." She said. "You're father is worried about you."

Spencer left quietly and a few minutes later Emily felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's just me." Hanna said. "I'll stay with her a while."

Emily nodded her thanks and rose to meet her father. When she entered the exam room Spencer and her father were speaking in hushed voices. Her father stopped, mid sentence, when Emily came in.

"Hi, Baby." He said and wrapped her up in a strong embrace. He bent and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "How are you doing?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Dad." Emily said.

He pulled away and held her at arms length to look at her. The bruises on her face and neck had bloomed colorfully against her skin. Her wrists were raw and abraded and her clothes still filthy and torn. She had not spent one second worrying about herself since Paige had been shot.

Her father frowned and met Spencer's eyes over the top of Emily's head. "It's time you let Spencer take a look at you." He said seriously.

"Dad, It's not-" Emily shook her head.

"Don't argue with me." Wayne Fields commanded his daughter. "You need to take care of yourself." He said in his most fatherly voice.

Spencer stepped forward. "He's right, Emily." She led Emily gently to the exam table and helped her to sit. "You've been through a lot. You're exhausted, probably dehydrated and I want to make sure there's not more to these bruises."

Emily, seeing the worried look on her father's face, didn't argue further and allowed Spencer to examine her. She palpated around her throat making sure there was no damage to her neck besides bruising. Spencer examined her wrists and hands ensuring there was no deep tissue, muscle or nerve damage from being tied for so long.

She slathered Emily's wrists with an antiseptic ointment and wrapped them gently. Spencer warmed some water on the wood stove and helped Emily clean off the worst of the filth and sweat from her body. She offered her some clothes to change into.

Emily stepped out to dress and when she returned Spencer was stirring up another one of her herbal tonics. Spencer looked at the Marshall, who nodded in encouragement, before handing it to Emily.

Emily took it without question and drained it with a grimace. "Same as the others?" She asked with a cough as she handed the glass back to Spencer.

"Yes…" Spencer began. "...and I added Valerian root." She finished.

Emily looked a question at her.

Spencer grimaced and chewed her lip, looking again to the Marshall. "It's a natural sedative."

"A sedative?" Emily looked between them and frowned. "I don't understand. Spencer, why-"

"Emmy." Wayne Fields approached his daughter. "Don't blame Spencer. It was my idea. I'm worried about you."

Emily was hurt. "I'm fine…I need to be here for Paige…." She trailed off as she was already feeling the effects. Her limbs felt tingly and her head was spinning. She put a hand out to steady herself.

Her father wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on." He lead her back to the recovery room.

Hanna stood as they came in. "Is the alright?" She asked Spencer.

Spencer nodded. "I'll explain later."

Wayne Fields helped Emily to the bed next to Paige, pulling the sheet over her. Emily sighed deeply and turned her eyes to Paige. She hadn't moved. As the sedative took full effect on her a tear slipped down Emily's cheek.

Her father sat by her side on the bed holding her hand as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing deepened and slowed in sleep. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Get some rest, Emmy." He whispered.

"We'll look after her." Spencer assured him.

"I know you will." He replied. "Thank you." He said before leaving.

* * *

Paige's world was filled with confusion and agony. She heard voices nearby but couldn't make out who. She saw lights flicker behind her eyelids but the struggle to open them was too much. She tried to command her arms or legs to move but felt nothing but pain and moaned at the effort. She cried out as she felt hands on her, pulling at her, turning her, causing her more pain. Her mouth worked to form words. "Hurts…." She breathed almost imperceptibly.

"Shhhh. It's okay." A soft hand stroked her head and whispered to her. "Can't you do something for her?." The voice pleaded.

"Yes." The reply came. "I can give her something more if that's what you want."

"Do it." The voice choked out.

Paige felt a hand against her face, a sweet coolness on her tongue and a trickle of liquid down her throat. After another moment the pain eased and unconsciousness claimed her again.

* * *

Someone was holding her hand and singing softly. Paige rolled her head toward the voice and willed her eyes to open. Emily. She tried to form words to let Emily know she could hear her but nothing came out but a soft gasp. She tried to squeeze the hand that held her but she had no strength. She felt weightless and, at the same time, heavy beyond measure.

Emily felt Paige's fingers twitch and looked up to see her eyes open to slits. Her lips worked as if she were trying to speak but there was no sound from her mouth.

Emily smiled at her and held her hand to her lips placing a kiss on her palm. "Paige." She whispered, the tears starting anew. "Can you hear me?"

Paige swallowed thickly trying to work her mouth around a word. Any word to let Emily know she was aware. The effort exhausted her and she could feel the darkness creeping in at the edges again. She fought against it with what little strength she had but was overcome in seconds.

Emily sighed as she watched Paige drift away again still unsure if Paige knew she was there. Seeing her suffer like this was heartbreaking. It had been three days and Spencer said she was improving but, with all the blood loss there was still risk of infection and death. They changed her dressings and cleansed her wound often. Almost the most difficult part as it caused her so much pain.

* * *

Emily hadn't left the clinic in all that time letting Toby look after the ranch. Paige had never given up on her, sacrificed herself for her. Emily would be damned if she left her alone now. Except for the first day when Spencer had sedated her at her father's request she had slept very little and eaten even less. Hanna continued to come by with food everyday but it usually sat forgotten on the plate.

She knew her friends were worried about her. She could hear them talking quietly when they thought she wasn't listening. She knew she wasn' t being fair to them or to herself. It wouldn't help Paige at all if she collapsed from exhaustion. Paige would be disappointed in her if she knew she wasn't taking care of herself.

Emily picked up the plate of food on the small table next to Paige's bed and took a bite. Biscuits and lukewarm gravy. She forced herself to clean the plate and drank down a glass of water. Afterward she rose and pushed the adjacent bed to within inches of where Paige slept on. Emily climbed into the bed and reached for Paige's hand, falling asleep to the slow steady rhythm of her breathing.

* * *

Emily woke to a gentle pressure on her hand and an almost imperceptible stroke across her palm. She opened her eyes to see Paige watching her, their faces so near each other Emily could feel her soft exhale.

Though drowsy, Emily could see Paige's eyes clearly for the first time in days. She smiled and reached out to run a gentle caress down her face. "You came back." Emily whispered with a smile.

Paige's eyes focused on her, managing a small smile. "Always."

**Epilogue**

At the end of a very long week of recovery at the Hastings clinic Paige could barely contain her elation at being released. She hadn't seen Hank or even been outside. She couldn't wait to get back to the ranch and stretch her muscles.

Emily who hadn't left her side all week had disappeared early this morning to go back out to the ranch. To take care of some things with Toby she said. Toby had arrived later with some clothes for her and the wagon on Spencer's orders she was not to ride Hank for another little while.

"I have some errands to run." Toby explained as he laid her clothes next to her on the bed. "I'll meet you at the wagon when you're ready."

Paige smiled her thanks as he left the room. Paige plucked at the bandages around her chest looking for the loose end to remove them so she could get dressed. After several unsuccessful attempts and a gasp of pain as she raised her arms too high and her back pulled Spencer appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help?" Spencer asked without a hint of mocking.

Paige sighed. "Please."

Spencer sat next to her on the bed and began to gently unwind the cloth. As the last strip dropped away Spencer placed her hands on Paige's shoulders to turn her away so she could get a look at the wound.

She ran her fingers along the fresh skin, checking the stitches. She placed her hands on Paige shoulders and pressed into the muscles of Paige's back with her thumbs assessing their tone. Paige flinched with a grunt of pain at one particularly tender spot.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said with wince and actually sounded like she meant it. "Everything looks good. I think you're going to be just fine." She shook out Paige's shirt and helped her get her arms through the sleeves.

Paige fumbled the buttons closed before she turned around to meet her eyes. "Thank you…" She replied and cleared her throat. She owed Spencer so much more than that. She didn't even know where to begin. "...for saving my life." She decided was a good place to start.

Spencer returned her gaze steadily for a moment before failing to hide a smile, her eyes glittering with humor. "So, you are grateful for my services." She laughed now.

Paige frowned at her. "Honestly…" She smiled in return as she levered herself off the bed. "...I don't know how Toby does it."

Spencer offered her a steadying hand as Paige stood. "I'm an acquired taste." Spencer admitted. She appraised Paige for a moment to ensure she was solid on her feet. "I'll leave you to finish getting dressed." She said before leaving quietly out of the room.

* * *

Emily stood pacing the front porch waiting for Toby to return with Paige from town. She had been busy all morning and, now, not having anything to do she was nervous about her finally coming home.

Emily watched anxiously as the wagon rattled down the dirt track and, as Toby pulled into the yard, her heart started to hammer in her chest. Toby hopped down and came around to help Paige who climbed gingerly from the seat. Emily couldn't take her eyes off her as she stood there rolling her neck and shoulders to loosen her muscles.

Emily descended the stairs unsure what she was so nervous about. Paige turned to her and beamed extending her arms in invitation. Emily closed the distance and stepped into Paige's embrace tentatively, afraid of hurting her.

"I'm so glad you're home." Emily said into her neck as Paige's arms tightened around her

"Me, too." Paige answered and pulled away to look at her, brushing a careless lock of hair from her face.

Emily studied her. She looked pale and tired. "How was the ride out?" She asked.

Paige straightened and rolled her head around to ease some tension. "Exhausting." She gave a tired laugh.

"Well." Emily replied. "That's to be expected." She put her arm around Paige's waist and turned to the house. "Let's go inside and get you settled."

Paige allowed Emily to guide her into the house. Paige moved to go up the stairs to the bedroom but Emily steered her past the stairs to the sunroom. Paige was confused but tried not to let it show.

"I've set you up back here so you'll be more comfortable." Emily explained vaguely.

Paige frowned at her assuming that they had moved past this, that she would be sharing Emily's room, Emily's bed. "Um...sure…" She agreed half heartedly.

Paige stepped into the room, sun streaming through the windows in the late afternoon. "Oh." Was all she said when she saw that Emily had replaced the narrow single bed with a double.

Emily chewed her bottom lip waiting to hear what Paige thought afraid, for a moment, she had been too presumptuous. "Is this okay?" She asked when Paige remained silent.

"Is this for both of us?" Paige asked without turning around.

Emily gave the only answer she had, hoping it was the correct one. "Yes."

"Then it's perfect" Paige answered turning and pulling Emily to her again, dipping her head to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Emily reached her arms around Paige's back and gently traced down the line of her back through her shirt. "You've had so many new scars since you met me."

Paige tilted her head to capture Emily's lips with her own once again, moving her hands to the back of her neck, lacing her fingers through her hair. "Maybe." She said when she pulled away enough to speak. "But since I met you the old ones are finally healing."

* * *

**Oh, Man, I am so bummed this story is over. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, thank you for the reviews and encouragement along the way. I love to hear that folks are enjoying the story. I really had a blast with this one. I have plans for more though it's still in the early thought stages. Not ready to say goodbye to the Wildflowers of Cheyenne yet. Stay tuned...**


End file.
